Nigdy cię nie zranię
by pannajadowita
Summary: Kurt wraca do McKinley ze złamanym sercem. Dlaczego tak się stało? Co - a raczej kto - wpłynęło na jego decyzję?
1. Chapter 1

Znowu tu jestem. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że jest mi z tego powodu przykro, bo trochę się cieszę, mogąc znów spędzać z moimi przyjaciółmi całe dnie. Ale z drugiej strony, bardzo pokochałem Dalton. Miła atmosfera, poczucie jedności, ludzie, którzy akceptują mnie takim, jakim jestem, no i jeden szczególny Chłopak - łatwo było mi się tam odnaleźć. Chociaż po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszedłem w McKinley każde inne, mniej toksyczne środowisko byłoby niesamowitą ulgą.

Ale znowu tu jestem. Znowu siedzę na nudnej lekcji pana Shuestera. Znowu ze strachem wychodzę na korytarz, bojąc się, że kolejny raz stanę się obiektem drwin. Znowu jestem zmuszony do wysłuchiwania gejowskich dowcipów Santany. Znowu nie mam nikogo, kto zrozumiałby, jak się czuję. Jakby ostatnie miesiące w ogóle nie miały miejsca. Oczywiście, zawsze mam moje dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki, ale to co innego. Ich nikt nie prześladuje ze względu na ich orientację. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że zbyt często wracam myślami do Dalton i wydarzeń, które miały tam miejsce. „Weź się w garść Kurt. Jesteś tutaj, w McKinley i już zawsze tutaj będziesz. Nie wracasz do Akademii. Zapomnij o tym." - karcę się w myślach.

Ale mimo wszystko jeszcze raz wspominam te kilka miesięcy, ten najpiękniejszy czas w moim życiu. Byłem szczęśliwy. Śpiewanie duetów, flirtujące spojrzenia, ukradkowe uśmiechy. Żyliśmy we własnej, idealnej bajce. Wiecznie otaczała nas mgła, oddzielająca nasz perfekcyjny świat od wszelkich problemów i trosk. Uśmiecham się do siebie na myśl o tamtych dniach i jednocześnie mam wrażenie, że coś rozdziera mnie od środka. To pragnienie, by chociaż jeszcze raz Go zobaczyć, jest silniejsze ode mnie.

-Proszę pana, mogę wyjść na momencik? - Podnoszę rękę, cicho pytając. Nauczyciel kiwa potwierdzająco głową, nie zwracając na mnie większej uwagi i kontynuując prowadzenie lekcji. To zadziwiające, jak szybko wszyscy przyzwyczaili się, że znowu chodzę do McKinley. Chyba, że nigdy nawet nie zauważyli, że się przepisałem.

Niemalże wybiegam z sali. Zastanawiam się dokąd pójść. Za cel obieram łazienkę chłopców, ale przeraża mnie myśl, że mógłbym tam spotkać mojego prześladowcę. Udaję się więc w stronę schodów, którymi wychodzę na sam dach szkoły. Jest to miejsce, które dyrektor Figgins udostępnił w całości szkolnemu klubowi ogrodniczemu, aby mogli hodować różne przedziwne, egzotyczne gatunki roślin, wymagające dużej ilości energii słonecznej. Na stołach porozstawiane są doniczki o przeróżnych kolorach i kształtach, pojemniki z nawozami oraz innymi preparatami i butelki z wodą. Podłoga wyłożona jest brązowymi płytkami, a na szklanej barierce wywieszonych jest kilka zdjęć najrzadszych okazów roślin. Zawsze czułem się tutaj bezpieczniej niż w każdym innym miejscu w szkole. Prawie nikt tu nie przychodził, mogłem więc pobyć chwilę sam i poużalać się nad sobą lub przywrócić do porządku. Mam nadzieję, że moja kryjówka znów mnie nie zawiedzie i uda mi się chociaż na moment zapomnieć o spojrzeniu czekoladowych oczu, dotyku ciepłych warg na moich ustach, uścisku dłoni, kiedy potrzebowałem wsparcia.

Siadam na jednej z ławek, a słońce przyjemnie ogrzewa moją twarz. To uczucie jest jakoś dziwnie znajome. Nagle uderza mnie mieszanka bólu, smutku i żalu - jakby przejeżdżający z wielką prędkością pociąg - kiedy zdaję sobie sprawę, z czym kojarzy mi się ta sytuacja.

-Cholera, mógłbyś nareszcie zostawić mnie w spokoju... - szepczę sam do siebie.

Myślami jestem już w parku leżącym na terenie Dalton. Siedzę na kocu, jest przyjemnie ciepło, ptaki ćwierkają, a świat robi się coraz bardziej zielony - nadchodzi wiosna. Ktoś - doskonale wiem kto, ale nie dopuszczam do siebie tej myśli - gładzi mnie delikatnie po plecach. Odwracam się w Jego stronę, a On przybliża się do mnie powoli i składa nieśmiały pocałunek na moich ustach. Kładzie rękę na moim ramieniu i patrzy mi głęboko w oczy.

-Mówiłem ci może, że cię kocham? Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem jakiegokolwiek spotkałem. Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Nigdy cię nie zranię. Kocham cię.

Dłużej nie mogę nad tym panować. Zamykam oczy, a łzy spływają powoli po moich policzkach. Zaciskam ręce na krawędzi ławki i napinam mięśnie. Nie chcę, żeby to tak bolało. Mógłbym po prostu zasnąć na kilka lat, aż wszystkie uczucia, jakie kiedykolwiek żywiłem do Chłopaka, przestałyby mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Potrząsam głową i milionowy raz w ciągu tego dnia upominam sam siebie. „Jesteś silny, Kurt. Dasz radę."

Zastanawiam się, ile czasu mogło minąć, odkąd wyszedłem z lekcji i czy ktokolwiek zauważył, że nie wróciłem. Nagle do moich uszu dochodzi cichy szept.

-Kurt? - podnoszę głowę, słysząc swoje imię. To Mercedes przyszła za mną, zapewne zmartwiona, gdzie podziewam się tak długo. - Czemu nie wracasz na lekcję? - pyta.

Nie odpowiadam.

-Kurt? Czemu płaczesz? - wyczuwam lekką panikę w jej głosie, kiedy dostrzega moje łzy. Milczę. Po raz kolejny nie mówię jej o tym, co się wydarzyło w Dalton. Nie chodzi o to, że nie chcę, żeby wiedziała. Po prostu na razie nie jestem w stanie o tym mówić. Chyba nigdy nie będę. - Kurt? Co się stało? Spotkałeś Karofskiego? Znowu ci groził? Wiesz, że wystarczy tylko jedna twoja skarga, a Figgins...

-Nie chodzi o Karofskiego, Merc - ucinam.

-Więc o co?

-Nie będę o tym rozmawiać.

-Ale dlaczego?

W przypływie furii wstaję gwałtownie z ławki i wyrzucam ręce w górę.

-Na litość boską, Mercedes, zostaw mnie w spokoju! Nie widzisz, że nie chcę o tym rozmawiać! Przestań mnie wypytywać!

Szok i smutek jej twarzy uświadamiają mi, jak niestosownie się zachowałem. Chcę przeprosić, ale wolę milczeć. Moja przyjaciółka rozumie. Wie, że nigdy nie odezwałbym się do niej w ten sposób, gdybym nie był w naprawdę podłym nastroju. Zamiast zadawać dalsze pytania, po prostu podchodzi do mnie i przytula. Potem bierze moją rękę i w ciszy schodzimy na niższe piętro, na lekcję, która już dobiega końca.

-Nie chcę wracać do sali - mówię. Doskonale wiem, że zachowuję się jak nastolatka podczas miesiączki, ale nic na to nie poradzę. - Po prostu wejdź, powiedz, że jestem u higienistki, weź nasze rzeczy i wyjdź.

Dziewczyna tylko kiwa głową i znika za drzwiami.

* * *

><p>Pod groźbą spędzenia kilku godzin opowiadania o tym, dlaczego jestem w tak podłym humorze, zostałem zmuszony do pójścia na kolejne lekcje. Przyrzekłem Mercedes, że będę skupiony i aktywny, ale równie dobrze mógłbym obiecać, że wyjdę na jedną z ławek i odtańczę kankana ubrany w cekinowy kostium i różowe baletki. Starałem się przynajmniej nie myśleć o Tym, Który Złamał Mi Serce, co było niemożliwie trudnym zadaniem.<p>

Po lekcjach spotkaliśmy się jak zwykle przy mojej szafce. Właśnie odkładałem ostatni podręcznik na półkę, kiedy dołączyła do mnie Mercedes i Rachel. Obecność tej drugiej mnie nie dziwi, wręcz przeciwnie, chcę z nią porozmawiać. Bardzo dobrze się dogadujemy, poza tym, kto inny jak nie ona zrozumiałby, jak to jest tęsknić za kimś, kogo kochasz? Dziewczyna przecież dopiero co znowu została rzucona przez Finna. Myślę, że nikt ze zdrowym umysłem nie jest w stanie zliczyć, ile razy rozstawali się i schodzili, znowu ze sobą zrywali, po czym przychodziła kolej na wielką miłość i następny dramat. Chyba nawet nie muszę jej nic mówić. Pewnie sama się już domyśla, dlaczego jestem taki cichy i smutny. Postanawiam, że jak tylko odprowadzimy Mercedes, wypłaczę się w jej rękaw. Mimo iż minął już tydzień odkąd znowu chodzę do McKinley, nie miałem jeszcze okazji szczerze porozmawiać z Rachel.

-Idziemy? - pyta Mercedes.

Nic nie mówiąc, zatrzaskuję szafkę i podążam za dziewczynami. Paplanina Rachel jest dziś o tyle niebezpieczna, że pozwala mi znów odpłynąć w krainę wspomnień. Bolesnych wspomnień. Oczyma wyobraźni widzę siebie w Akademii. Trzymając się za ręce, idziemy uśmiechnięci pod salę. Zatrzymujemy się. Chłopak kładzie dłoń na mojej szyi, przyciąga lekko i całuje delikatnie, ale namiętnie. „Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem jakiegokolwiek spotkałem. Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Nigdy cię nie zranię. Kocham cię."

Jakim cudem kiedykolwiek dałem mu się przekonać i uwierzyłem, że może mu na mnie zależeć?


	2. Chapter 2

W drodze powrotnej do domów głównie milczymy. Mercedes i Rachel wymieniają kilka uwag na temat szkoły i pogody oraz dzielą się kilkoma najświeższymi plotkami, ale poza tym panuje cisza przerywana jedynie odgłosami przejeżdżających samochodów i rozmowami innych przechodniów. Najwyraźniej mój podły nastrój udziela się pozostałej dwójce.

Kiedy docieramy do domu Mercedes, która mieszka najbliżej szkoły, wymieniamy pośpieszne, ale serdeczne uściski. Po krótkiej chwili jedna z naszej trójki stoi już przy drzwiach, szukając kluczy. Patrzy jeszcze niepewnie kilka razy w naszym kierunku, jakby zastanawiając się, czy dobrym pomysłem jest zostawiać nas we dwójkę. Wzdycha i kręci głową, zapewne odganiając jakieś niepotrzebne myśli. Jestem niemal całkowicie pewny, że mruczy pod nosem coś o zaufaniu, byciu prawie dorosłym i poradzeniu sobie. Znikna za drzwiami, a ja i Rachel ruszamy dalej.

Wciąż nie możemy przełamać uciążliwej, jednak w żadnym stopniu nie krępującej, ciszy. Zastanawiam się, jak bardzo niestosowne będzie poruszenie tematu Finna. Nie myśląc nad tym dłużej, zaczynam.

-Więc ty i Finn...

-Więc ty i... - Rachel mówi w tej samej sekundzie.

Patrzymy na siebie i uśmiechamy się. W innych okolicznościach, w innym czasie, przed całą historią z Dalton, pewnie tarzalibyśmy się ze śmiechu. Ale oboje nie jesteśmy w najlepszych humorach, więc po prostu uśmiechamy się do siebie.

-Opowiem ci dokładnie, z każdym najmniejszym szczególikiem, co wydarzyło się między mną a Finnem, jeśli ty powiesz mi, co on takiego zrobił. Albo co ty zrobiłeś. Tak w ogóle, to który z was zawinił?

-Rachel...

-Nie, Kurt, nie próbuj się wymigać. Wiem, że coś jest nie tak. Coś jest mocno nie tak. Może uda ci się oszukać rodziców, Finna, może uda ci się oszukać nawet Mercedes, która nigdy nie miała chłopaka. Ale w środku, tam, w głębi serca - położyła środkowy palec na moim mostku i nacisnęła lekko, patrząc mi w oczy - doskonale wiesz, że jestem jedyną osobą, której w tej sytuacji możesz zaufać i która może cię zrozumieć.

Przewracam oczami i wzdycham, tak jak zazwyczaj wszyscy reagują na dramatyczne przemówienia dziewczyny. Czasami zastanawiam się, jakim cudem w ogóle ktokolwiek jest w stanie się z nią przyjaźnić. Jakim cudem JA jestem w stanie się z nią przyjaźnić. Ale prawda jest taka, że akurat teraz ma rację. Zdaje się się, że tylko ona może rozumieć, co czuję.

„Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Nigdy cię nie zranię. Kocham cię."

Zamykam oczy, znów próbując zatrzymać potok łez. Czuję słony smak w ustach i już wiem, że znowu się nie udało. Nie zauważam, kiedy ląduję w ramionach przyjaciółki. Po prostu stoimy na środku chodnika, ona próbuje mnie pocieszyć nic nie mówiąc, a mój świat po raz kolejny stracił jakikolwiek sens.

* * *

><p>Budzę się kolejnego dnia i przez sekundę wszystko wydaje się być normalne. Jakby wydarzenia ostatnich miesięcy nigdy się nie zdarzyły. Jakbym nie zakochał się w pewnym podłym draniu, który złamał mi serce. Jakbym przez cały ten czas chodził do McKinley, a Chłopak i jego wyznania miłości nie mieli miejsca. Powielam schemat poprzednich dni, kiedy na początku wszystko niby jest w porządku, a potem w ciągu sekundy przypominam sobie te okropne zdarzenia i nie mam siły, żeby chociaż wstać z łóżka.<p>

„Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Nigdy cię nie zranię. Kocham cię."

Tak. Jasne.

Z racji tego, iż jest sobota, zamierzam zostać cały dzień w domu, snując się w piżamie jak duch oraz trzymając kawałek pizzy w jednej ręce i paczkę chusteczek w drugiej. Wstaję leniwie z łóżka, nie sprawdzając, która godzina. Wychodzę na korytarz i schodzę na dół.

-Jest tu ktoś? Finn? Carol? Jesteście w domu?

Cisza. Cieszy mnie myśl, że nikt nie będzie mi przeszkadzał w pogrążaniu się w rozpaczy. Mimochodem patrzę na zegar wiszący w salonie. Jestem zszokowany, przyjmując do wiadomości fakt, że jest już południe. Musiałem naprawdę długo spać. Wracam do pokoju z ogromnym zapasem czekolady i ciasteczek Oreo. Nie mogę uwierzyć, co ten Chłopak ze mną zrobił. „Nie dość, że boisz się nawet w myślach wypowiadać Jego imię, to teraz zakopujesz się pod kołdrą z przerażającą ilością węglowodanów, bo za nim tęsknisz? Daj spokój, Kurt. Stać cię na coś lepszego niż to. Nie możesz dać mu wygrać." Niespodziewanie dostaję niesamowitej energii. Nie dam mu tej satysfakcji. Nie będę leżeć bezczynnie i użalać się nad samym sobą. Wstaję szybko z łóżka i spoglądam w lustro. Wyglądam tragicznie. Próbuję ułożyć włosy, ale nic nie pomaga. „Wygląda na to, że muszę wziąć prysznic." Gorąca woda przyjemnie koi nerwy i relaksuje. Zmywa ze mnie wszystkie resztki wspomnień i jakichkolwiek uczuć.

„Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Nigdy cię nie zranię. Kocham cię."

Pieprz się, Blaine.

* * *

><p>-Powiedziałam mamie, żeby zostawiła moje Barbie w spokoju, wiesz, one też chcą mieć swoje życie. Ale ona upiera się, że jestem już za stara na trzymanie lalek w pokoju. To tak jakbym jej oświadczyła, że jest za stara, żeby mieć mnie w domu - ciągnie Brittany. Santana tylko kiwa głową ze zrozumieniem.<p>

-To, że pewnego dnia będę gwiazdą Broadway'u, jest oczywiście jak najbardziej pewne. Zastanawiam się tylko jaką rolę zagrać jako pierwszą... - rozmyśla Rachel.

-Co to jest Broadway? - pyta Finn.

-Więc podszedłem do niego i mówię „Masz z tym jakiś problem, koleś?" Facet tak uciekał, że tylko się za nim kurzyło - chwali się Puck w rozmowie z Mikiem i Artiem.

Znam ich wszystkich tak dobrze, że to jest prawie niemożliwe. Potrząsam głową, śmiejąc się. To niesamowite, jak bardzo wszyscy zbliżyliśmy się do siebie.

-Proszę pana, mogę...? - podnoszę rękę. Pan Shuester kiwa głową potwierdzająco.

Wychodzę na środek.

-Bez zbędnych wstępów, chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że ostatnio byłem dość, hm, szorstki i nieprzyjemny dla niektórych moich przyjaciół - szybki rzut okiem na Mercedes - ale już przemyślałem sobie wszystkie sprawy, które zaprzątały mi głowę. No i przepraszam. A teraz... - uśmiecham się i daję znak orkiestrze. Melodia zaczyna cicho rozlewać się po sali. Powoli wciągam powietrze do płuc.

_-Rip the earth in two with your mind_

_Seal the urge which ensues with brass wires_

_I never meant you any harm_

_But your tears feel warm as they fall on my forearm._

_I close my eyes for a while_

_And force from the world a patient smile_

Słyszę pomruki zdziwienia i ekscytacji, kiedy moi koledzy rozpoznają piosenkę. Sam się sobie dziwię. To nie jest dokładnie rodzaj muzyki, którego przywykłem słuchać.

_-How can you say that your truth is better than ours?_

_Shoulder to shoulder, now brother, we carry no arms_

_The blind man sleeps in the doorway, his home_

_If only I had an enemy bigger than my apathy I could have won._

Czuję jak pojedyncze łzy spływają po moich policzkach. Oddaję siebie całego w brzmienie piosenki, jakby od tego zależało moje życie.

_-But I gave you all_

_I gave you all._

Oddycham kilka razy głęboko próbując się uspokoić i przecieram oczy.

_-Close my eyes for a while_

_Force from the world a patient smile_

_But I gave you all_

_I gave you all_

_I gave you all_

W tym momencie łzy całkowicie zalewają mi oczy, nic już nie widzę, ale śpiewam dalej. Śpiewam i nawet nie fałszuję. Muzyka daje mi siłę. Dźwięki wydobywają się z moich ust przynosząc ukojenie i nadzieję. Nadzieję, że kiedyś serce przestanie boleć, a wspomnienia zblakną i staną się tylko nieprzyjemnym incydentem w przeszłości.

_-But you rip it from my hands_

_And you swear it's all gone_

_And you rip out all I have_

_Just to say that you've won._

_And you rip it from my hands_

_And you swear it's all gone_

_And you rip out all I have_

_Just to say that you've won._

_Well now you've won _

_But I gave you all._

Melodia cicho dobiega końca. Przecieram rękami oczy, chcąc pozbyć się łez. Przegapiam moment, w którym Mercedes i Rachel zbliżają się, by mnie przytulić. Zastanawiam się, ile razy w ciągu ostatnich dni to robiły. Niezliczone ilości razy. Reszta moich przyjaciół siedzi w osłupieniu. Mają szeroko otwarte oczy i wyglądają, jakby nie wiedzieli, co powiedzieć.

-Kurt - mówi cicho pan Shuester - cieszymy się, że do nas wróciłeś.

* * *

><p>Wszyscy wychodzimy z sali, weseli i w dobych nastrojach, niemalże podskakując. Dzięki końcowi męczących lekcji każdy czuje ulgę i wolność. Wymieniamy kilka komenatarzy dotyczących dzisiejszego dnia, umawiamy się na wieczór. Nagle słyszę, jak ktoś krzyczy moje imię.<p>

-Kurt! Kurt! Hej, Kurt!

Odwracam się szybko z uśmiechem na twarzy, nie zastanawiając się, kto może mnie wołać.

Moje serce przestaje bić i zapominam jak się oddycha, kiedy na końcu korytarza widzę Blaine'a.


	3. Chapter 3

-Czy to jest Blaine? Mercedes, tam stoi Blaine? To naprawdę jest Blaine? Co tu robi Blaine? Mercedes, co Blaine tu robi?

-Zamknij się - ucina murzynka.

-Ale jakim cudem Blaine jest w McKinley? Co on tu robi? To naprawdę jest Blaine? Czy to jest Blaine?

-Rachel, na serio, zamknij się, albo zaraz oberwiesz moim najnowszym wydaniem Vogue'a - komentuję.

„Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Nigdy cię nie zranię. Kocham cię."

Nie mogę oderwać wzroku od postaci powoli zbliżającej się w naszym kierunku. Nigdy nie wydawał mi się taki pociągający, a z drugiej strony nigdy nienawidziłem go bardziej niż w tym momencie. Jakim prawem, po tym wszystkim co mi zrobił, śmie pokazywać się w mojej szkole?

-Witaj, Blaine - mówię, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. W tym momencie nie obawiam się, że wybuchnę płaczem i ucieknę wrzeszcząc jak mała dziewczynka. Jestem w zbyt wielkim szoku, by myśleć racjonalnie.

-Cześć, Kurt - odpowiada. - Wy dwie - wskazuje palcem na Mercedes i Rachel, które stały po moich bokach - mogłybyście dać nam minutkę? Dzięki wielkie.

Zszokowane, nie wiedzą co powiedzieć, więc po prostu odwracają się i odchodzą. Zaczynam trochę panikować. Mając przy sobie dziewczyny czułem się pewniej.

-Czego chcesz, Blaine? - pytam, zwęrzając oczy.

-Oh, pogadać - uśmiecha się. - Tęskniłem.

Szczęka mi opada. Unoszę brwi. „Tęsknił? Co za debil. Tęsknił! No pomyślałby kto, on za mną TĘSKNIŁ."

-Doprawdy?

-Wyglądasz prześlicznie, gdy robisz tą swoja minkę „jestem-zdziwiony-więc-uniosę-brwi", wiesz?

-Blaine, nienawidzę cię.

-Kocham cię - odparował, uśmiechając się zawadiacko.

Zamurowało mnie. Mogłem się tego spodziewać, oczywiście, ale nie w tak krótkim czasie.

„Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Nigdy cię nie zranię. Kocham cię."

-Blaine, to nic nie zmieni.

-Ależ zmieni. Chcesz się przekonać?

-Nie, jakoś nie bardzo.

-Jestem pewny, że jednak chcesz.

-Blaine, daj mi spokój. Nie masz pojęcia, ile się przez ciebie wycierpiałem. Nie było cię przy mnie. Ale nie chciałem żebyś był. Nienawidzę cię, Blaine. Nienawidzę cię, brzydzę się tobą i już nigdy cię nie pok... - w tym momencie nie jestem zdolny mówić dalej, bo chłopak zamyka mi usta całusem.

Jest to chyba najlepszy pocałunek jakim kiedykolwiek mnie obdarzył. Przyciąga mnie mocno do siebie i wpija się ustami w moje wargi. Dłonią przesuwa po moich plecach, która wreszcie spoczywa na mojej szyi i głaszcze mnie delikatnie. Zapominam o bożym świecie. Nawet nie zdałem sobie sprawy, że odwzajemniam pocałunek. Czuję, jak Blaine się uśmiecha. Popycha mnie lekko na szawki i nasz pocałunek staje się bardziej namiętny, niemalże agresywny. Kiedy wreszcie odrywa swoje usta od moich, nie mogę zaczerpnąc powietrza. Nie wiem jakim cudem jestem jeszcze bardziej na niego zły. Ah, no tak. Właśnie mnie pocałował, a przecież miałem go nienawidzieć.

-Zmieniłeś zdanie? - pyta. Jest zdyszany. Kolejny raz ma na twarzy ten zawiadcki uśmiech. Nie oduwa się ode mnie. Jego twarz dalej znajduje się w takiej odległości od mojej, ze wystarczyłyby milimetry i znowu moglibyśmy skończyć całując się.

-Daj mi spokój - ucinam.

Odwracam się i ruszam w stronę wyjścia. Wcześniej nie zwróciłem uwagi, że na korytarzu zgromadziło się bardzo wiele osób obserwujących naszą kłótnię. Momentalnie robię się cały czerwony i szybko wychodzę ze szkoły.

-Kurt! Daj spokój! Gniewasz się? Kurt? Kurt!

Lekceważę go i szybko przechodzę przez parking, do bramy szkolnej, żeby tylko znaleźć się w otoczeniu większej liczby ludzi. Może wtedy nie zaatakuje mnie znowu pocałunkiem. Inaczej przepadłem.

„Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Nigdy cię nie zranię. Kocham cię."

Zaczynam zastanawiać się, jaki sens miały te słowa. Powoli dochodzę do wniosku, że może wtedy Blaine faktycznie coś do mnie czuł. „Ale to nieważne. Zepsuł wszystko tym, co zrobił. Już nigdy nie będę w stanie mu zaufać."

Znowu przed moimi oczami miga jasne światło, jakby strzelił piorun. Jesteśmy w moim pokoju w internacie. Jestem smutny, ale nie przez Blaine'a.

-Będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz. Wszystko się ułoży - mówi pocieszająco, używając swojego delikatnego, przekonującego tonu głosu.

-Jakim cudem zawsze wiesz, co powiedzieć, żeby mnie uspokoić i pocieszyć?

-Bo cię kocham - uśmiecha się lekko, a w jego oczach naprawdę widzę miłość.

-Ja też ciebie kocham, Blaine. Kocham cię. - Słysząc te słowa, uśmiecha się szerzej.

-Już wszystko w porządku?

-Tak. Dzięki tobie.

Przybliża się, patrząc mi na usta. Czuję, że zaraz znowu nastąpi pocałunek. Ale on zatrzymuje się w odległości kilku milimetrów ode mnie i szepcze:

-Do zobaczenia później.

Po czym szybko wychodzi, zostawiając mnie samego, z walącym sercem i bałaganem w głowie.

Wciągam szybko powietrze. Czuję łzy w oczach. Przecieram je szybko ręką, żeby nikt nie zauważył. Ktoś łapie mnie za rękę. Odwracam się, przygotowany do ataku, gdyby był to Blaine.

-Co znowu!

-Kurt, spokojnie. - To tylko Mercedes. - Czego on od ciebie chciał?

-Nic. Tylko porozmawiać. - „I pocałować" dodaję w myślach.

-I co powiedział?

Zajmuje mi chwilę przypomnienie sobie, co tak naprawdę mówił.

-Że tęsknił. - „I że wyglądam prześlicznie."

-Naprawdę? I co, zejdziecie się teraz?

-Co? - nie rozumiem. - Nie, Mercedes, on mnie zranił. Ufałem mu. Kochałem go. Nie będziemy już razem. Nigdy.

-Oh... no tak. Ale wiesz, że jeszcze nie powiedziałeś mi, o co się pokłóciliście?

-I niech tak zostanie. Przynajmniej na razie. Nie jestem w stanie o tym mówić. Przepraszam.

-Okej, rozumiem. Wiem, że jak będziesz chciał, to mi powiesz. Prawda?

-Yhm? Tak, oczywiście - nie zwracam dłużej uwagi na moją przyjaciółkę.

„Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Nigdy cię nie zranię. Kocham cię."

Zaciskam zęby i próbuję odgonić od siebie wspomnienia. Na marne.

Siedzę na lekcji i próbuję skupić się na słowach nauczyciela, jednak mój wzrok cały czas ucieka w stronę Blaine'a. Chłopak zauważa moje spojrzenie i uśmiecha się znacząco. Odwraca się szybko, pisze coś na kawałku papieru, który po chwili mi przekazuje. Rozprostowywuję kartkę powoli, ale ciekawie.

„Kocham cię. Wiesz o tym? B."

Nie mogę powstrzymać uśmiechu i szybko odpisuję.

„Chyba powiedziałeś mi to dzisiaj jakieś... tysiąc razy? K."

Czekam z niecierpliwością na odpowiedź. Kiedy znowu mam liścik w rękach, śmieję się sam do siebie.

„To dobrze. Bo cię kocham. Kocham to mówić. B."

Mam ochotę przejść przez całą klasę i pocałować go przy wszystkich uczniach i nauczycielu. Nie obchodzi mnie, co sobie pomyślą. Po prostu chcę być jak najbliżej niego. Zamiast tego odpowiadam szybko:

„Też cię kocham. K." Chłopak odczytuje wiadomość i mruga do mnie, sprawiając, że jeszcze trudniej jest mi się powstrzymać od publicznego okazania mu uczuć.

Po raz kolejny tego dnia tęsknię za starym Blainem. Za Blainem, któremu wierzyłem, kiedy mówił, że mnie kocha.

* * *

><p>Tydzień mija powoli, ale spokojnie. Nie dzieje się nic niepokojącego, nic, co zaprzątałoby porządek kolejnych dni. Staram się zapomnieć o wiadomym incydencie, ale mimo to cały czas wracam myślami do tamtego momentu. Jego usta znów w połączeniu z moimi, jego ręce znów na moim ciele. Czuję, że tak po prostu ma być. Jakbyśmy byli sobie przeznaczeni od wieków. Jednak nie mógłbym tak po prostu mu wybaczyć.<p>

Blaine nie pokazuje się ponownie w McKinley. Nie pokazuje się też nigdzie poza szkołą. Zniknął, chyba już na dobre. Nienawidzę siebie za to, że mimo wszystko chciałbym go znowu zobaczyć.

-Czemu po prostu o nim nie zapomnisz? - pyta Rachel.

-To nie takie proste - wzdycham.

-To jest proste jak drut. Zapominasz i ot tak - pstryka palcami - już go nie ma. Tak jak ja i Finn. Już mi z nim przeszło.

-Jesteś pewna? Wtedy, na próbie chóru nie wyglądałaś, jakby ci przeszło.

A była to doprawdy komiczna scena. Nie powinieniem tak mówić, bo w końcu chodziło o Rachel, moją przyjaciółkę, ale do teraz nie mogę powstrzymać śmiechu, wspominając tamten dzień. Minęło już sporo czasu, odkąd dziewczyna rozstała się z Finnem i według ich „rozkładu" powinni już dawno do siebie wrócić. Rachel nie mogła dłużej znieść tej rozłąki. Postanowiła zaśpiewać chłopakowi piosenkę, korzystając z odrobiny wolności, którą dał nam pan Shuester w tym tygodniu - pozwolił nam śpiewać dowolne utowory, żadnych zadań domowych. Było to dziwnie do niego niepodobne. Wracając do tematu - pewnego wieczoru Rachel przyszła do mnie z prośbą. Chciała, bym pomógł jej znaleźć jakąś piosenkę, przez którą mogłaby wyrazić swoją tęsknotę i oddanie Finnowi. Wspólnie zdecydowaliśmy się na jeden utwór (cóż, ona zdecydowała, ja tylko siedziałem i kiwałem głową, bo osobiście wybrałbym coś innego, ale byłem zbyt pogrążony w myślach, by zaprotestować). Kiedy przyszło do śpiewania, Rachel nie mogła spokojnie usiedzieć w jednym miejscu, więc jak tylko pan Shuester spytał, czy ktoś przygotował jakąś piosenkę na lekcję w tamtym dniu, jej ręka od razu wystrzeliła w górę. Finn przewrócił oczami, przeczuwając już, co się wydarzy. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, kiedy Rachel zaczęła śpiewać.

_-So pretty, so smart_

_Such a waste of her young heart_

_What a pity_

_What a shame_

_What's the matter with you, man?_

Przy ostatniej linijce wzruszyła ramionami, jakby chciała podkreślić winę Finna, że jeszcze do siebie nie wrócili. Ledwo udało mi się zapanować nad wybuchem śmiechu.

_-Don't you see it's wrong?_

_Can't you get it right?_

Musiałem opuścić wzrok, by nie przerwać jej występu atakiem dzikiego śmiechu.

_-Out of mind and out of sight._

_I'm a satellite heart_

_Lost in the dark_

Przyłożyła rękę do swojej piersi i udała, że ociera łzę z policzka. Przedstawienie robiło się coraz bardziej komiczne.

_-I'm spun out so far_

_You stop I start_

_But I'll be true to you._

_I hear you've living out of state_

_Running in a whole new scene_

_You know I haven't slept in weeks_

_You've the only thing I see._

O ironio - Finn naprawdę zdawał się zapomnieć o Rachel. Zastanawiałem się, jakim cudem jeszcze nie zdążyłem go spytać co mysli o całej tej sytuacji. A nadarzyło się przecież tak wiele okazji, na przykład kiedy oglądaliśmy razem mecz footballu i brat tłumaczył mi zasady gry, lub podczas wspólnego kupowania prezentu na urodziny dla Carol. Teraz siedział zmieszany i jakby znudzony, podczas gdy dziewczyna starała się go przekonać do siebie, śpiewając piosenkę. Popatrzyłem na niego z rozbawieniem, ale nie odwzajemnił mojego spojrzenia. Wpatrywał się z żalem w Rachel, która ciągle śpiewała.

_-I'm a satellite heart_

_Lost in the dark_

_I'm spun out so far_

_You stop I start_

_But I'll be true to you_

_No matter what you do_

_Yeah, I'll be true to you._

Melodia dobiegła końca. W sali było tak cicho, że słyszeliśmy trenerkę Sylvester na drugim końcu korytarza, wrzeszczącą na jakiegoś ucznia. Ktoś musiał zabrać głos, bo cisza robiła się naprawdę krępująca.

-Więc oczekujesz, że teraz pozwolę ci rzucić się mi w ramiona i do ciebie wrócę, czy... - zaczął mój brat niepewnie.

-Wiem że mnie kochasz! Finn, wróć do mnie. Wiem, że za mną tęsknisz. Nie możemy bez siebie żyć!

Chłopak wyglądał na bardzo zmieszanego i zrobił się cały czerwony. Najwyraźniej nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

-To jest głupie - wtrąciła Santana. - Możemy zakończyć to przedstawienie, proszę? Pogódź się z tym, krasnoludku, on cię nie kocha. Tak będzie lepiej i dla jego reputacji, i własnego zdrowia psychicznego.

-Moje zdrowie fizyczne jest bardzo dobre - podzieliła się Brittany. Santana popatrzyła na nią z rozczuleniem i uśmiechnęła się. Wstrząsnąłem głową, chichocząc cicho.

Rachel zwęziła oczy i usiadła, zła i naburmuszona.

-Proszę pana... - zaczął Finn, ale nie skończył, tylko po prostu wybiegł z sali.

Wszyscy zaczęliśmy chichotać, nie wiedząc, jak się zachować.

-Okej - zaczął pan Shue. - Na dzisiaj wystarczy piosenek. Zajmijmy się przygotowaniami do zawodów.

Od tamtego dnia nie wspomniałem na głos o tym wydarzeniu, ani przy Rachel, ani przy Finnie.

-Ale to było dawno temu - oponuje dziewczyna.

-Rachel, to było przedwczoraj - przypominam.

-No właśnie! Wiesz, ile może zmienić się przez dwa dni?

-Włosy mogą urosnąć o całą jedną setną milimetra? - pytam sarkastycznie.

-Zabawne. Ale ja mówię na poważnie. Zapomniałam o nim. Spotkałam innego chłopaka - zdradza z satysfakcją.

-Naprawdę? - jestem zszokowany. - Kogo? Znam go? Chodzi do naszej szkoły? Jak ma na imię? - bombarduję pytaniami.

-Nie, nie chodzi do naszej szkoły. I nie wiem czy go znasz. W sumie, szczerze w to wątpię. Są bardzo małe szanse, że mógłbyś go wcześniej poznać - tłumaczy Rachel.

-To zapoznaj nas z nim! Czemu tego jeszcze nie zrobiłaś? Chyba że powiedziałaś Mercedes. Jeśli jej powiedziałaś, a mnie przy tym nie było, to będę na ciebie zły.

-Przestań, nic jej jeszcze nie powiedziałam. Nie miałam okazji. Byliśmy dopiero raz w Breadstix.

Uśmiecham się. Dobrze wiedzieć, że Rachel znalazła kogoś, z kim może nareszcie znajdzie szczęście na dłużej. Przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję, bo jej związki były dotychczas dość burzliwe.

-Koniecznie musisz nas z nim poznać.

* * *

><p>-Odrobiłeś zadanie z algebry? - pytam.<p>

Jest już późny wieczór. Siedzimy z Finnem w kuchni i rozmawiamy o wszystkim i o niczym jak ostatnio dość często nam się zdarza. Pijemy ciepłe mleko, każdy ze swojego ulubionego kubka, a Carol i Burt już poszli spać.

-Tak - odpowiada zmieszany - ale chyba mam zły wynik.

-Finn, nie możesz tak olewać tego przedmiotu. Wiesz, że to jeden z najważniejszych - mówię. Po prostu troszczę się o niego i jego wyniki w nauce.

-No tak, wiem... - odpowiada, marszcząc czoło. - To nic. Jutro poproszę Artiego, żeby mi poprawił.

Wzdycham, zgadzając się na takie wyjście. I tak nie mam siły już sprawdzać obliczeń Finna.

-Jak tam nowy odcinek Chirurgów? - pyta brat.

-Lexie jest dalej zła na Marka, niestety. Mogłaby mu wybaczyć. To nie jego wina, że zapłodnił Callie. Zdarza się - uśmiecham się szeroko. - Boję się, że Lexie zacznie umawiać się z Avery'm.

-To ten przystojny rezydent, który przeniósł się z Mercy West?

-Tak, to on - potwierdzam.

-Dlaczego nie chcesz, żeby byli razem?

-Lexie i Mark bardziej do siebie pasują niż Lexie i Avery - tłumaczę, nie wdając się w szczegóły.

-Aha - mówi z zamyśleniem Finn. - To trzymam kciuki żeby Lexie i Max wrócili do siebie.

-Mark, Finn, on ma na imię Mark, nie Max - śmieję się. - No, nieważne. Idę spać. Dobranoc - żegnam się, poklepując brata po ramieniu.

-Słodkich snów - mówi i dopija resztkę swojego mleka.

Wchodzę na górę i znikam za drzwiami mojego pokoju. Ściągam szlafrok i podchodzę do łóżka, jednak coś mnie zatrzymuje. Słyszę stukanie w szybę. Wyobraźnia od razu podsuwa mi przeróżne wizje rodem z horrorów. Dzielnie odsuwam je na bok i zbliżam się powoli do okna. W ciemności na zewnątrz nie mogę nic dostrzec, więc łapię za klamkę. Kiedy okno już jest otwarte, wychylam się troszeczkę. Spoglądam na dół i nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co widzę.

-Lecz cicho! Co za blask strzelił tam z okna!

Ono jest wschodem, a Kurt jest słońcem!

Wnijdź, cudne słońce, zgładź zazdrosną lunę,

Która aż zbladła z gniewu, że ty jesteś

Od niej piękniejszy.

Odebrało mi mowę. Pod moim oknem stał Blaine, w ręce trzymał gitarę i cytował Szekspira. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Czy ten chłopak zupełnie oszalał, stracił resztki rozumu i wyczucie jakichkolwiek norm społecznych?

-Blaine! Zamknij się natychmiast! - szepnąłem, ale zdawało się, że krzyczę. Moje serce biło tak szybko, że zdziwiłem się, że jeszcze nie wypadło mi z piersi.

-Cicho! coś mówi.

O! mów, mów dalej, uroczy aniele;

Bo ty mi w noc tę tak wspaniale świecisz

Jak lotny goniec niebios rozwartemu

Od podziwienia oku śmier...

-Blaine, zamknij się! Przestań, słyszysz? Przestań natychmiast!

-Przestanę jak zejdziesz do mnie, tutaj, na dół - w ciemności mogłem dostrzec, jak uśmiecha się zawadiacko.

-Oszalałeś. Nigdzie nie schodzę. Jest późno i idę spać. Poza tym, nienawidzę cię.

-Kocham cię.

-Nie kochasz mnie. Inaczej byś nigdy tak nie postąpił - wypominam.

-Mówisz o cytowaniu Szekspira? Wolisz innego dramaturga? Kogo, powiedz, oh moja Julio? Dla ciebie nauczę się każdej sztuki na pamięć, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

Uśmiecham się mimo woli, mając nadzieję, że w ciemności chłopak tego nie dostrzeże.

-Nie, głupku, mówię o tym, co zrobiłeś w Dalton - przypominam.

-To nie miało znaczenia. Kocham cię.

-Blaine, to miało ogromne znaczenie, nie pamiętasz? Nienawidzę cię.

-Kocham cię.

-Idę spać.

-Kocham cię. Zejdź do mnie.

-Oszalałeś. Idę spać.

-Kocham cię.

-Nienawidzę cię! - dodałem jeszcze, zamykając okno.

-Kocham cię! - usłyszałem zza szyby.

Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się jeszcze szerzej. Już wiem, że będzie mi bardzo trudno zasnąć tej nocy.

„Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Nigdy cię nie zranię. Kocham cię."

Może te słowa miały jakieś znaczenie? Może dalej mają?

Z mętlikiem w głowie kładę się do łóżka.


	4. Chapter 4

Budzę się, a raczej wstaję - nie mogłem spać całą noc - jak tylko za oknem widzę pierwsze promienie słońca. Natychmiast wyskakuję z łóżka i zaczynam planować dzisiejszy strój. Chcę wyjść z domu zanim Burt i Carol się obudzą. Przeraża mnie myśl, że musiałbym znieść ich pytania dotyczące wczorajszego wieczoru - jeśli słyszeli naszą rozmowę, na pewno nie omieszkają zapytać, o co dokładnie chodziło.

Po chwili jestem już ubrany, więc cicho zbiegam na dół po schodach, nie chcąc nikogo obudzić. W kuchni spotykam kubek, który Finn zostawił na blacie po wczorajszej, niemal już tradycyjnej, porcji ciepłego mleka. Chowam go więc do zmywarki i zabieram się za przygotowanie śniadania. Stwierdzam, że jest za wcześnie na kawę, więc zamiast niej wybieram sok grejpfrutowy. Śniadanie pochłaniam w zastraszająco krótkim czasie. Naprawdę chcę jak najszybciej wyjść z domu. Na ramiona w pośpiechu narzucam kurtkę, biorę klucze i otwieram drzwi. Tam czeka na mnie pierwsza tego dnia niespodzianka - Blaine. Siedzi na schodach przed domem i gra cicho na gitarze. Przez chwilę po prostu stoję w drzwiach i patrzę na niego, zszokowany. Nie może mnie zobaczyć, bo siedzi tyłem i przez swój śpiew nie słyszał jak wyszedłem. Przysłuchuję się dokładniej piosence.

_-If I stand all alone, will the shadow hide the color of my heart;_

_blue for the tears, black for the night's fears._

Zdaję sobie sprawę, że sytuacja zaczyna robić się nieco dziwna. Kaszlę cicho, by dać mu znać, że podsłuchuję. Odwraca szybko głowę, zdezorientowany. Wydaje się być zmieszany moją obecnością.

-O, Kurt. Cześć. Czekałem na ciebie.

-Domyśliłem się. No i cześć. Siedzisz tutaj tak całą noc? - pytam, wskazując na schody. Wygląda na zmęczonego. Czy może raczej smutnego? Trudno mi ocenić jego humor.

-Na początku miałem taki zamiar - wzdycha. Zaskoczył mnie. Nie spodziewałem się, że naprawdę zamierzał spędzić całą noc w moim ogrodzie. - Ale stwierdziłem, że nie chcę cię wystraszyć, jak już się spotkamy. Rozumiesz, nie spać całą noc i śpiewać ballady pod twoim oknem to dość wyczerpujące zajęcie. Pewnie wyglądałbym jak upiór. - Uśmiecham się. - Więc około trzeciej nad ranem wróciłem do siebie, żeby wziąć prysznic i załatwić inne błahe sprawy, a potem znowu przyszedłem.

-Ale dlaczego chciałeś śpiewać mi miłosne piosenki przez całą noc? - pytam. Lekceważę fakt, że dla mnie się tak męczył.

-Kocham cię.

Wzdycham. Nie sądziłem, że tak trudno będzie go spławić. Ciągłe zapewnienia o stałości jego uczuć stawały się już trochę męczące, jednak nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że powoli przynosiły skutek. Blaine wstaje ze schodka i robi kilka kroków w moim kierunku.

-Słuchaj, Kurt... Wiem, że to, co zrobiłem było naprawdę okropne...

-Co ty nie powiesz - wtrącam.

-Daj mi mówić - prosi. - I wiem, że cię to zabolało. Ale przepraszam. Naprawdę przepraszam. Jeśli dasz mi jeszcze jedną, ostatnią szansę, już nigdy cię nie zranię. Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Kocham cię, Kurt, kocham cię takim jakim jesteś i chcę już zawsze być z tobą.

Te słowa brzmią znajomo.

„Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Nigdy cię nie zranię. Kocham cię."

Łzy cisną mi się do oczu i czuję, jakby serce rozpadło mi się na dwie części. Jedna z nich rozpaczliwie chce, żebym mu wybaczył, rzucił się w jego ramiona i pozwolił po prostu być kochanym. Ale druga podpowiada bardziej racjonalnie - kategorycznie zabrania mi wybaczyć Blaine'owi, jeśli nie chcę, by z dwóch części nagle zrobiło się tysiąc.

-Nie, Blaine. Już mówiłeś mi coś takiego. „Nigdy cię nie zranię." Pamiętasz? Nie mogę ci znowu zaufać. Obiecałeś, że mnie nie skrzywdzisz i to właśnie zrobiłeś.

Na jego twarzy widzę powiększający się ból z każdym moim wypowiedzianym słowem. Staram się nie myśleć, że to, co błyszczy na jego pięknych, gęstych rzęsach, to łzy. Przez krótki moment chcę powiedzieć, że to nie szkodzi, że mu wybaczę.

„Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Nigdy cię nie zranię. Kocham cię."

-Przepraszam, ja... - odwracam się i odchodzę szybko. To oczywiście nie ma sensu, bo jesteśmy na moim podwórku, więc za chwilę chłopak mnie dogania.

-Kurt, wybacz mi. Naprawdę cię kochałem. Kocham cię nadal. Ile razy mam to powtarzać, żebyś mi uwierzył? Mam zagrać? - powiedział, wskazując na gitarę, którą ciągle trzymał w ręce. - Mogę zagrać i zaśpiewać cokolwiek.

-I tu tkwi problem, Blaine! „Kocham cię"! Powtarzałeś to tak wiele razy, że teraz już nie wiem, kiedy naprawdę te słowa coś znaczyły, a kiedy po prostu chciałeś zapomnieć o Matthew!

Ból malujący się na jego twarzy jest nie do zniesienia. Zamykam oczy, bo nie chcę już dłużej patrzeć na jego cierpienie. Nie wtedy, gdy ciągle go kocham.

No i proszę, przyznałem się. Kocham go. Nieważne, jak bardzo mnie zranił, wykorzystując tylko po to, by wyleczyć własne złamane serce. Kocham go. Kocham go odkąd pierwszy raz się spotkalismy i tak już zostanie. Nagle słyszę ciche dźwięki gitary i Blaine zaczyna śpiewać.

_-I can tell by your eyes that you've probably been cryin' forever,_

_and the stars in the sky don't mean nothin' to you, they're a_ mirror.

Patrzy na mnie niepewnie i w jego oczach znów widzę żal i smutek. Znam tą piosenkę. Jest to kawałek, który chłopak śpiewał wcześniej, czekając na mnie. Umiem tekst i wiem, że teraz moja kolej na śpiewanie.

_-I don't want to talk about it, how you broke my heart._

_If I stay here just a little bit longer,_

_If I stay here, won't you listen to my heart, my heart?_

Patrzę na niego z gorzkim wyrazem twarzy. Tekst tak idealnie pasuje do naszej sytuacji, że wydaje się to aż niemożliwe. Jakby piosenka była napisana specjalnie dla nas.

_-If I stand all alone, will the shadow hide the color of my heart;_

_blue for the tears, black for the night's fears._

_The stars in the sky don't mean nothin' to you, they're a mirror._

Przychodzi moja kolej. Zdaję sobie sprawę, jak łatwo wciągnął mnie w duet. Znowu zaczynając swoją część, patrzę prosto w oczy Blaine'a. Przypominam sobie wszystkie te momenty, kiedy śpiewaliśmy razem, a było ich naprawdę sporo. Po raz kolejny zastanawiam się, jak duże szanse ma nasz związek. Najwidoczniej miłość nie wystarcza, by być zdolnym do związania się z kimś.

_-I don't want to talk about it, how you broke my heart._

_If I stay here just a little bit longer,_

_If I stay here, won't you listen to my heart, my heart?_

_I don't want to talk about it, how you broke this ol' heart._

Pod koniec utworu Blaine dołącza się do mnie i wspólnie śpiewamy końcówkę piosenki. Jakimś cudem powstrzymuję się, by nie podejść bliżej niego i złapać go za rękę. Nie chcę wysyłać sprzecznych sygnałów.

_-If I stay here just a little bit longer,_

_If I stay here, won't you listen to my heart, my heart?_

_My heart._

Chłopak opuszcza gitarę i ze zmieszaniem patrzy mi w oczy. Przygryza wargę, zastanawiając się nad tym, co powiedzieć.

-Tak, to prawda. Na początku, kiedy się poznaliśmy, chciałem tylko kogoś, kto odciągnąłby moje myśli od Matta. Było mi obojętne, kim będzie ta osoba. Padło na ciebie. Ale potem zaczęliśmy spędzać więcej czasu i naprawdę się w tobie zakochałem. Kurt, musisz mi uwierzyć. Kocham cię, zależy mi na tobie. Pozwól mi odbudować zaufanie, daj mi chociaż szansę. Spróbuj. - Coś w jego oczach zmusza mnie do pójścia za głosem pierwszej części mojego serca. Zerkam na zegarek, sprawdzając, ile czasu zostało do rozpoczęcia lekcji.

-Chodźmy na kawę - proponuję. Nie zamierzam mu jeszcze wybaczyć, ale na razie spróbować dać szansę. Zasługuje chociaż na to.

Uśmiech i ulga na jego twarzy są najpiękniejszymi rzeczami, jakie zobaczyłem tego dnia.

* * *

><p>Siedzimy w kawiarni, rozmowa niby toczy się bez problemów, jednak oddziela nas mur tak wysoki, że nie jesteśmy w stanie go przeskoczyć. Rozmawiamy o błahostkach - o pogodzie, wydarzeniach ostatnich dni, filmach, które niedawno weszły do kin. Starannie omijamy temat Matthew i wydarzeń związanych z jego osobą.<p>

Wdycham głęboko. Cała ta sprawa „przebaczenia i dania drugiej szansy" zdaje się mnie przerastać. Ale coś w środku nie pozwala mi się poddać. Chcę dać nam szansę. Może to głupie - ja jestem zraniony, jemu zależy cokolwiek za bardzo, ale naprawdę jakaś mała część mnie chce spróbować.

-Coś nie tak? - pyta. Zauważa moje wahanie.

-Blaine... a co, jeśli nie będę w stanie zapomnieć? Co, jeśli ja zrobię ci to samo, co ty zrobiłeś mi? Co, jeśli ja cię skrzywdzę?

Patrzy na mnie niezrozumiale.

-Jak to mnie skrzywdzisz?

-Jeśli nie będę w stanie ci wybaczyć i, dajmy na to, zakocham się... w kimś innym.

-Kurt, ja pierwszy złamałem ci serce. Nie przejmuj się, jeśli przy całym tym „próbowaniu" nieźle mi się oberwie. Zasługuję na to. Nie miałem nawet najmniejszej nadziei, że uda mi się namówić ciebie do dania mi szansy. Nie przejmuj się mną. To ja powinienem cierpieć - marszczy czoło, a potem uśmiecha się niepewnie.

Chcę spróbować.

Wychodząc z kawiarni, żegnamy się może nie oschle, ale i nie tak, jak mieliśmy w zwyczaju się żegnać. Zwykle nie mogliśmy się rozstać, zawsze było tyle tematów do obgadania. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś odzyskamy tą więź.

* * *

><p>Nadchodzi weekend, na który czekałem przez cały tydzień. Szkoła stała się strasznie męcząca ostatnimi dniami. Ja, Rachel i Mercedes pod wpływem emocji postanowiliśmy urządzić kolejne piżama party, tym razem w domu murzynki. Zamierzam opowiedzieć im całą historię związaną z Mattem i Blainem. Uważam, że skoro zdecydowałem spróbować wybaczyć chłopakowi, moje przyjaciółki powinny być w pełni wtajemniczone, w razie jeśli znowu potrzebowałbym pocieszenia. Tym bardziej, że bardzo długo trzymałem je w niepewności. Doceniam to, że nie naciskały, ale nadszedł czas, w którym naprawdę muszą znać całą prawdę. Nie zamierzam niczego przed nimi ukrywać - same fakty.<p>

-Więc po co to całe zwoływanie piżama party w trybie ekspresowym, tak nagle? - pyta Rachel.

-Nagle? - oburzam się. - Po prostu chciałem z wami spędzić weekend. To tyle.

-Aha. Oczywiście - mówi sarkastycznie Mercedes.

Siedzimy na jej łóżku i jemy pizzę, a z głośników lecą piosenki naszych ulubionych wykonawców. Czekałem na odpowiedni moment, by podjąć temat Blaine'a, a okazuje się, że Rachel mi to bardzo ułatwia.

-No dobra, poddaję się. Rozgryzłyście mnie. Więc wiecie, że ja i Blaine byliśmy jakby parą, gdy chodziłem do Dalton... - zaczynam.

-"Jakby parą"? Byliście totalnie w sobie zakochani. Nawet nie odrywaliście od siebie wzroku! „Jakby para" to stanowczo za mało powiedziane - uściśla Mercedes. Rzucam jej pełne irytacji spojrzenie.

-No właśnie. I wiecie też, że coś się między nami zmieniło. Blaine mnie zranił i nie mogłem z nim dłużej być.

-To wiemy, kontynuuj - pogania Rachel i wymienia z Mercedes ciekawskie spojrzenie.

-Więc ostatnio spędzałem trochę czasu z Blainem...

-Co? Rozmawiałeś z nim i nam nie powiedziałeś? - pyta zdziwiona Mercedes. - Kurt, trzeba było od razu nas poinformować. Może nie znamy szczegółów sprawy, ale takie rzeczy powinnyśmy wiedzieć - udaje naburmuszoną.

-No to już wiecie - ucinam niecierpliwie. Stresuję się przed opowiedzeniem im całej historii i takie uwagi tylko pogarszają sytuację. - Kontynuując, ostatnio spędzaliśmy razem trochę czasu. Blaine błagał mnie, żebym spróbował mu wybaczyć i dał mu szansę na odzyskanie mojego zaufania.

-Oczywiście się nie zgodziłeś? - wcina się Rachel. Jestem zdezorientowany.

-Ja... dlaczego nie? Warto spróbować - bronię się.

-Kurt! Tak nie można! Nawet jeśli nie wiemy, co on ci zrobił...

-Właśnie do tego zmierzam, Rachel.

- ...to i tak uważamy, że nie powinieneć był mu znowu zaufać - kończy Mercedes. Grymas na jej twarzy oznacza coś pomiędzy troską a niezrozumieniem.

-Dajcie mi dokończyć. Nie znacie nawet całej historii - zauważam, lekko zdenerwowany. Obie już się nie odzywają. - Więc, pewnego dnia przed próbą The Warblers, chciałem sobie pośpiewać, ot tak, dla siebie. Udałem się wcześniej do naszej sali prób, ale zanim do niej wszedłem, usłyszałem, że ktoś jest w środku - przygryzam wargę. - Nie wiem dlaczego postanowiłem podsłuchać, o czym rozmawiają owe bliżej niezidentyfikowane postacie - zarumieniam się trochę ze wstydu. - Gdy wyłapałem kilka razy imię moje i Blaine'a zrobiłem się naprawdę ciekawy, ale chłopcy rozmawiali zbyt cicho, żebym mógł usłyszeć dokładnie. Kiedy udało mi się ich rozpoznać - okazało się, że byli to Wes i David - zdecydowałem, że bez problemu mogę ich po prostu spytać, o co chodzi. W końcu mieliśmy dość dobry kontakt. Wszedłem do środka, a oni ucichli. Nie domyślili się, że ich podsłuchiwałem. Spytałem więc, o czym rozmawiali, na co zarumienili się i odburknęli coś o szkole. Coraz bardziej ciekawy, zacząłem przesłuchiwanie. Szybko wpadłem na trop poprzedniego chłopaka Blaine'a. Nie musiałem długo błagać ich o ujawnienie szczegółów tego związku. Wtedy pierwszy raz usłyszałem więcej o Matthew - Blaine oczywiście rzadko kiedy o nim nie wspomniał. Wiedziałem tylko, że nie byłem jego pierwszym chłopakiem. Nie przeszkadzało mi to. Ale jako dobrzy przyjaciele, Wes i David nie chcieli mi za dużo wyjawić - wzdycham. - Dowiedziałem się głównie tego, że jako para, Blaine i Matt byli ze sobą bardzo blisko. Nie chciałem znać więcej szczegółów dotyczących ich miłości. Nie pragnąłem wiedzieć, jak się poznali i w jaki sposób spędzali wspólnie czas. Chciałem tylko poznać powód, dla którego zerwali. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak mnie to intrygowało. Zrobiłem małe śledztwo. Kilka osób puściło farbę i okazało się, że chłopak grał na perkusji w pewnym zespole. Otrzymali propozycję nagrania płyty i wyruszenia w międzynarodową trasę koncertową. Matthew rzucił szkołę, kiedy wraz z pozostałymi członkami zdecydował się przyjąć ofertę. Wyjechał bez słowa pożegnania. Blaine próbował dodzwonić się do niego miesiącami, szukał przeróżnych sposobów kontaktu. Na marne. Z niewiadomych powodów chłopak nie chciał mieć więcej z nim nic wspólnego. Chyba zaczął nowe życie gwiazdy rocka czy coś w tym stylu - wzruszam ramionami. - Po tak bolesnym zerwaniu Blaine był bardzo zdołowany. Przez tygodnie nie mógł się pozbierać. Dowiedziałem się nawet, że przez miesiąc nie chodził do Dalton. Podobno opuścił granice stanu, możliwe, że udał się do Californii. Nie wiem, co tam robił i z kim. Jednak wrócił do szkoły. Kiedy przeszedł przez etap „chcę-umrzeć-dajcie-mi-spokój", chciał znaleźć sobie kogoś tylko na pocieszenie - wzdycham głęboko i przewracam oczami. - Wtedy napatoczyłem się ja. Ale dla mnie wszystko było pięknie i kolorowo. Chciałem, żeby było tak zawsze. No i chyba wracamy do punktu wyjścia - dowiedziałem się o historii Matta i powodzie, dla którego Blaine się mną zainteresował. Nie mogłem mu wybaczyć. Mimo iż go kochałem - chyba nadal go kocham - nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek będę w stanie o tym zapomnieć. Upokorzył mnie przed wszystkimi uczniami Dalton, bo oczywiście każdy z nich znał historię największej miłości w historii szkoły, historię Matthew i Blaine'a. Potrafię sobie wyobrazić, jak wszyscy naśmiewali się ze mnie za moimi plecami. A ja nie miałem o tym zielonego pojęcia. Ale oczywiście najgorsze jest to, że Blaine mnie wykorzystał. Tak naprawdę go nie interesowałem. Okazał się być kompletnym egoistą - kończę.

Dziewczyny siedzą jak zamurowane. Widzę, jak Rachel ukradkiem ociera łzę, a Mercedes pociąga nosem. Podnoszę rękę do twarzy i czuję, że jest cała mokra. Nie zauważyłem, kiedy emocje stały się zbyt przytłaczające i kiedy znowu zacząłem płakać. Rachel podaje mi pudełko chusteczek. Wyciągam jedną i ocieram policzki. Po długiej chwili ciszy, Rachel zabiera głos.

-Kto chce wysłuchać mojej teorii „Jak Rachel Berry zostanie gwiazdą Broadway'u"! - proponuje z udawanym entuzjazmem dziewczyna. Wraz z Mercedes wybuchamy śmiechem i droczymy się krótko z przyjaciółką. Po chwili decydujemy się jednak na oglądnięcie naszego ulubionego filmu. Siadamy w trójkę przed telewizorem, przykryci kocami i z miskami pełnymi popcornu.

Jest to dokładnie to, czego potrzebuję dzisiejszego wieczora - odciągnięcie uwagi od wspomnień i rozważań.

* * *

><p>Rankiem nienawidzę samego siebie. Jakim cudem znowu nie opowiedziałem im wszystkiego? Dlaczego staram się bronić Blaine'a? Czyżby moja miłość była aż tak ślepa? Praktycznie uciekam z domu Mercedes. Czuję się winny - jakby dziewczyny mogły czytać mi w myślach i wiedziały, że nie powiedziałem im całej prawdy. Tłumacząc się obowiązkami w domu, szybko żegnam się i wychodzę. Gdy tylko znajduję się poza zasięgiem wzroku i słuchu przyjaciółek, sprawdzam, czy nie mam nowych wiadomości w telefonie. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, na ekranie nie wyświetlają się żadne informacje o nieodebranych połączeniach lub nieprzeczytanych wiadomościach. Wzdycham, rozczarowany. Ciągle trzymając komórkę w dłoni, nie patrzę, dokąd idę. Wlepiam oczy w telefon, jakby chcąc sprowokować go do odebrania sms'a od Blaine'a. Nagle na drodze napotykam przeszkodę - wpadam na kogoś, kto idzie z naprzeciwka. Wyrwany z rozmyślań mamroczę coś niewyraźnie, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na osobę.<p>

-Wszystko w porządku? - pyta cicho delikatnym, melodyjnym głosem.

Zainteresowany i mile zaskoczony, podnoszę głowę znad telefonu. Mój wzrok napotyka chłopaka mniej więcej w tym samym wieku, co ja, o pięknych, ciemnozielonych oczach, które okalają długie, gęste rzęsy. Jasnokasztanowe loczki opadają mu uroczo na czoło, przysłaniając nieco powieki. Jest wyższy ode mnie o głowę. Uśmiecha się lekko i zauważam rząd prostych, białych zębów. Jego ubiór bardzo mi się podoba. Ma na sobie grafitową marynarkę, a pod nią T-shirt w biało-czarne pasy. Do tego ubrał ciemne, obcisłe rurki i czerwone trampki. Na ramieniu zawieszoną ma czarną listonoszkę. Unoszę brwi i odwzajemniam uśmiech.

-Tak, jak najbardziej w porządku - potwierdzam. Wydaje śmieszny, cichy dźwięk, jakby stłumiony chichot. - Przepraszam za tamto.

-Nieważne. Czyją wiadomość tak uważnie studiowałeś? Jeśli można wiedzieć - mruga jednym okiem. - Tak w ogóle mam na imię Jared - przedstawia się.

-Niczyją, właściwie. W tym problem - marszczę czoło. - Jestem Kurt. Miło mi cię poznać - wyciągam do niego rękę, a on potrząsa nią lekko.

-Kurt? Jak Kurt Cobain? Jesteś fanem Nirvany? - otwiera szeroko oczy z ekscytacji.

-Nie, niezupełnie. Nie mój rodzaj muzyki. Strzelam, że w przeciwieństwie do ciebie - śmieję się.

-Zgadłeś. Uwielbiam Nirvanę. No i wiele innych rockowych zespołów, głównie brytyjskich. Chociaż amerykańskie też są świetne. Na przykład Kings of Leon czy 30 Seconds to Mars. To jedne z licznych teraźniejszych kapel, które uwielbiam.

-Zaczekaj... czy do obu tych zespołów nie należą faceci o imieniach „Jared"? - zauważam ze śmiechem.

-Tak, to jest najzabawniejsze, jeśli o mnie chodzi - uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej. Przyglądam mu się uważnie. - Słuchaj, Kurt - nachyla się nade mną i łapie za ramię. Gwałtowność jego ruchów trochę mnie onieśmiela. - Świetnie mi się z tobą rozmawia. Chciałbyś czasem, może, no nie wiem - kładzie rękę na szyi i szybko pociera sobie kark, marszcząc przy tym czoło. Zauważam, że wygląda słodko, kiedy się denerwuje. - wyjść do kina czy gdzieś? - kończy pytanie nieśmiało. W środku krzyczę z radości, jednak na zewnątrz muszę się opanować.

-To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, Jared. Z chęcią bym się zgodził, ale jestem teraz w dość dziwnej sytuacji i sam nie wiem co z tym całym bałaganiem zrobić - ekscytacja i nieśmiałość malujące się na jego twarzy z wolna ustępują rozczarowaniu. - Naprawdę przepraszam - czuję się potwornie, musząc mu odmówić. Właściwie nie uzgadniałem z Blainem żadnych szczegółów relacji, które nas teraz łączyły, ale czułem, że byłoby to nie fair i wobec niego, i wobec Jareda.

-Oh... okej. Rozumiem - kiwa powoli głową. - Więc... mógłbym dać ci mój numer i kiedy już posprzątasz ten bałagan i gdybyś chciał gdzieś wyjść, po prostu do mnie zadzwonisz. Dobrze?

Taki układ wydaje się być jak najbardziej w porządku. Chłopak uśmiecha się szeroko i wymieniamy numery telefonów. Rozmawiamy jeszcze trochę i po chwili żegnamy się serdecznie.

Dochodząc do domu, pod drzwiami spotykam nikogo innego, niż czekającego na mnie Blaine'a.


	5. Chapter 5

Od razu zapraszam Blaine'a do środka, po czym okazuje się, że przyszedł umówić się ze mną.

- Skoro mamy próbować odbudować nasz związek, chyba musimy zacząć się spotykać, nie uważasz? - pyta z uśmiechem.

- No tak, masz rację - odpowiadam, chichocząc. Po spotkaniu Jareda jestem w nadzwyczaj dobrym humorze. Blaine przygląda mi się zaciekawiony. Marszczy zabawnie czoło, zapewne zastanawiając się, czy spytać o co chodzi.

- Jesteś bardzo wesoły. Coś się stało? - pyta niepewnie.

- Ah, nic takiego - szybko zastanawiam się, czy powiedzieć mu o moim spotkaniu z chłopakiem. - Po prostu spędziłem wczoraj świetny wieczór z dziewczynami.

- Rachel i Mercedes - bardziej stwierdza, niż pyta. Kiwam powoli głową. - Co u nich słychać? Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

- Dobrze. - Zastanawiam się, co by powiedział o ich wczorajszej reakcji na fakt, że znowu się z nim spotykam. Szybko szukam jakiegoś neutralnego faktu, o którym się niedawno dowiedziałem. - Rachel podobno ma nowego chłopaka, ale na razie nikomu z nas go nie przedstawiła.

- Serio? To... ciekawe - komentuje niepewnie. Przypomina mi się pewna nieszczęsna impreza, na której Blaine i Rachel cokolwiek za bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli, śpiewając razem duety, całując się i flirtując, a ja siedziałem sam, obserwując przebieg wydarzeń ze złamanym sercem. Te czasy wydawały się tak odległe, jakbym przeżywał je w innym wcieleniu.

Czuję, jak mój telefon wibruje w kieszeni, więc sięgam po niego. Patrząc na wyświetlające się na ekranie imię, unoszę brwi ze zdziwienia. Blaine zerka na mnie ciekawie, ale ja tylko kiwam głową przecząco. Naciskam zieloną słuchawkę.

- Cześć, Puck. Co u ciebie? - bawię się nerwowo kluczami do drzwi wejściowych, które nadal trzymam w ręce. Zaciskam rękę na breloku w kształcie litery „B". Mam nadzieję, że Blaine nie zauważy, że dalej noszę ten mały prezent od niego przy sobie.

- Siemasz, Kurt. Sorry, ale nie dzwonię, żeby pogadać o nowej kolekcji Marca Jansona. - Wydaję z siebie ciche prychnięcie.

- Więc po co? - pytam.

- Jedno słowo - impreza.

- Co „impreza"? - otwieram szeroko oczy. Czyżby Puckerman miał telepatyczne zdolności do czytania mi w myślach? I to z dystansu?

- Impreza urodzinowa dla Finna. Nie pamiętasz, że za tydzień o tej porze twój brat będzie już mieć 17 lat?

Moja ręka w ekspresowym tempie wędruje do czoła. Przez całe to zamieszanie z powrotem Blaine'a urodziny Finna całkiem wypadły mi z głowy.

- Kompletnie zapomniałem! Co teraz zrobimy? - panikuję.

- Nie wyraziłem się jeszcze wystarczająco jasno? Organizujemy IM-PRE-ZĘ. W waszym domu. Za tydzień. Skombinuję coś mocniejszego do picia.

- Chyba nikt nie będzie mieć nic przeciwko - wsruszam ramionami. - Zaczekaj, kogo zapraszamy?

- Wszystkich z chóru, oczywiście, no i może kilku znajomych z drużyny footballowej? - proponuje chłopak. Klucze wypadają mi z ręki i nieprzyjemny dźwięk metalu uderzającego o blat kuchni rozchodzi się po pokoju. Wzdrygam się, sam nie wiedząc, czy to reakcja na uciążliwy dźwięk, czy wspomnienie mojego byłego prześladowcy.

- Drużyna footballowa? Masz na myśli także Karofskiego? - pytam podejrzliwie.

Blaine otwiera szeroko oczy i znowu posyła mi ciekawskie spojrzenie. Lekceważę go.

- Ale ty chyba go nie chcesz? Jeśli będzie ci przeszkadzać, nie mam zamiaru go zapraszać. Poza tym, to bardziej twoja impreza niż moja - upokaja mnie szybko. Podnoszę klucze z blatu i przyglądam się uważniej breloczkowi. Jest już trochę zniszczony. Na brzuszkach litery widać małe zarysowania, jednak dalej ma w sobie pewien urok, którym oczarował mnie, jak go dostałem. Jest jakby symbolem miłości Blaine'a - zawsze wiernie mi towarzyszy, bo nigdy nie odpiąłem go od kluczy. Zawsze, gdy na niego patrzę, przypominają mi się liczne chwile, które spędziliśmy wspólnie i tym samym wiem, że Blaine o mnie myślał. Myśli. Cholera, jakiego czasu użyć w tym wypadku?

- Jeśli nie będę musiał z nim rozmawiać, to chyba może przyjść... - kończę moje rozmyślania. Odkąd wróciłem do McKinley, Karofsky ani razu nie powiedział nic obraźliwego na mój temat. Spotykałem go czasami na korytarzu, ale oprócz spojrzeń i krótkiego „cześć" (chociaż nawet samo przywitanie było dziwne - zachowywał się tak, jakby tamte lata, kiedy się nade mną znęcał, nigdy nie miały miejsca. Chyba naprawdę się zmienił i żałował) nic więcej się między nami nie wydarzyło.

- Odlot. No to do zobaczenia, Hummel.

- Do zobaczenia w szkole - żegnam się, wzdychając głęboko.

Odkładam telefon na blat w kuchni i podnoszę wzrok na Blaine'a. Jego wyraz twarzy aż krzyczy o szczegóły. Nie trzymając go dłużej w niepewności, zaczynam wyjaśniać.

- Dzwonił Puck. Organizujemy przyjęcie urodzinowe dla Finna za tydzień w sobotę. Czuj się zaproszony - mrugam do niego.

- Ale co z Karofsky'm? On też przyjdzie? - jego brwi wędrują w górę.

- Skoro on i Finn są razem w drużynie, zakładam, że pewnie tak... - przekrzywiam głowę i mrużę oczy.

- A jak TY się z tym czujesz? - pyta troskliwie.

- Dave się naprawdę zmienił. - Odkładam klucze na stół i podchodzę bliżej Blaine'a - Jak wiesz, jeszcze nie ujawnił się ze swoją orientacją, ale przestał mnie prześladować. Kilka razy był nawet dla mnie miły - Blaine jest pozytywnie zaskoczony - więc jeśli chce przyjść, raczej nie powinienem mieć nic przeciwko.

- W takim razie w porządku - kiwa głową z zamyśleniem. - Z chęcią wpadnę.

Uśmiecham się szeroko.

- W takim razie nie mogę się doczekać.

* * *

><p>- Więc, jak wiecie, zawody zbliżają się wielkimi krokami. Zostały nam tylko trzy tygodnie na dokładne opracowanie naszych numerów - ciągnie pan Shue. - Proponuję, żebyśmy dzisiaj na początek zajęli się piosenką Mercedes. - Wzdycham.<p>

Naprawdę, nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że niezmiernie się cieszę, iż moja najlepsza przyjaciółka dostała własną piosenkę na zawody regionalne, chociaż sam liczyłem na jakieś małe solo. Nie mam do niej żadnych pretensji - wręcz przeciwnie, przecież to nie była jej wina, że pan Shuester znowu mnie nie docenia. Ale najwidoczniej nie da się zadowolić wszystkich za jednym razem, prawda? Zastanawiam się, czy Warblersi dalej biorą udział w zabawie. Nie słyszałem żadnych wieści o tym, jak im poszło na zawodach stanowych, a zapomniałem spytać o to Blaine'a.

Mercedes wychodzi przed nas, towarzyszą jej Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, Santana i Tina, które śpiewają w chórkach. My, chłopcy, nie bierzemy udziału w tym numerze. Dziewczyna daje znak muzykom i po chwili z jej ust wydobywają się wspaniałe dźwięki. Głos jest niesamowity, mocny i przeszywający, a zarazem delikatny i kobiecy.

_To the left, To the left_

_to the left, to the left_

_to the left, to the left_

_Everything you own in the box to the left_

_In the closet, that's my stuff_

_Yes, if I bought it, then please don't touch_

_And keep talking that mess that's fine_

_But could you walk and talk at the same time_

_It's my name that's on that jag_

_So go move your bags, let me call you a cab._

Choreografia do tej piosenki nie jest zbytnio skomplikowania. Dziewczyny radzą sobie doskonale. Jeśli na zawodach pójdzie im jeszcze lepiej, a i kolejne utowry wykonamy w takiej jakości, wygraną mamy jak w garści.

_Standing in the front yard, telling me how I'm such a fool_

_Talking about how I'll never ever find a man like you_

_You got me twisted_

_You must not know about me_

_You must not know about me_

_I can have another you in a minute_

_Matter fact he'll be here in a minute, baby_

_You must not know about me_

_You must not know about me_

_I can have another you by tomorrow_

_So don't you ever for a second get to thinking_

_Irreplaceable._

Chłopcy kołyszą się na krzesłach w rytm muzyki. Mimo różnic w obu występach, przypomina mi się występ dziewczyn sprzed zawodów stanowych w tamtym roku - mash up Start me up i Livin' on a Prayer. Nasze artystki są naprawdę niesamowite, wszystkie mają ogromny talent i cieszę się, że na zawody dostają piosenkę, którą wykonują tylko one, bez chłopców. Niech porządnie skopią tyłki konkurencji.

_Go ahead and get grown_

_Call up that chick and see if she's home_

_Oops I bet you thought that I didn't know_

_What did you think I was putting you out for_

_Cause you was untrue_

_Rolling her around in the car that I bought you_

_Baby drop them keys_

_Hurry up before your taxi leaves_

_So since I'm not your everything..._

_How about I'll be nothing_

_Nothing at all to you_

_Baby I wont shed a tear for you_

_I won't lose a wink of sleep_

_Cause the truth of the matter is_

_Replaceing you is so easy._

Diewczyny przestają śpiewać i melodia powoli dobiega końca. Zapada krótka cisza, a po sekundzie wszyscy wstajemy, bijemy brawo i krzyczymy z ekscytacji. Ich występ był niesamowity. Dały z siebie wszystko i wyszło im idealnie.

- Świetnie, dziewczyny! Spisałyście się perfekcyjnie - chwali je pan Shuester. Wybucha śmiechem, patrząc, jak wszyscy przybijamy sobie piątki i przytulamy się.

Podchodzę Mercedes i obejmuję ją mocno. Uśmiecha się szeroko i odwzajemnia uścick. Całuję ją w czubek głowy, a dziewczyna przytula się do mnie z jeszcze większą mocą. Patrzę na drzwi i zauważam coś dziwnego - zza małego okienka całą naszą grupę obserwuje Blaine. Wypuszczam Mercedes z objęć i wychodzę z sali. Zastanawiam się, po co chłopak tu przyszedł. Jestem na opustoszałym korytarzu - większość uczniów wróciła już do swoich domów, zostali tylko ci, którzy uczęszczają na dodatkowe zajęcia w naszej szkole.

- Co tu robisz? - pytam podjerzliwie. W odpowiedzi Blaine rzuca mi tajemnicze spojrzenie zza zasłony czarnych rzęs.

- Zastanawiam się, jakby to było, jeśli przepisałbym się do twojej szkoły - wyznaje.

Otwieram szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. Blaine w McKinley? Blaine w nie-daltonowskich ubraniach? Blaine śpiewający duety ze mną przed całym chórem? Blaine znowu towarzyszący mi w praktycznie każdej minucie mojego dnia w szkole? Sam nie wiem co o tym myśleć, więc ciągle milczę.

„Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Nigdy cię nie zranię. Kocham cię."

- Co o tym sądzisz? - pyta podekscytowany.

- Ja... Blaine... Szczerze? - kiwa entuzjastycznie głową, wyglądem przypominając radosnego szczeniaka. - Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł - chce mi przerwać, ale od razu kontynuuję. - To, że dałem ci szansę, nie znaczy, że... po prostu nie wiem, czy to wszystko nie dzieje się za szybko.

Wyraz jego twarzy zmienia się momentalnie - z ekscytacji, podobnej do tej na twarzy dziecka, kiedy dostaje nową, błyszczącą zabawkę, do rozczarowania, jak podczas oglądania filmu, nie jest do końca zadowolony z przebiegu wydarzeń. Chcę go pocieszyć, więc podchodzę bliżej i kładę rękę na jego ramieniu. Patrzę mu głęboko w oczy i mówię cicho:

- Nie martw się. Odzyskamy to z powrotem. Potrzeba mi tylko trochę czasu i... i muszę zapomnieć... - marszczę brwi. - Ale kiedyś będzie tak, jak dawniej - mówię pewniej.

Uśmiecha się nieśmiało. Patrzę na jego usta i wiem, co muszę zrobić, by bardziej go przekonać. Pochylam się powoli i zatrzymując się w minimalnej odległości, szepczę powoli:

- Zróbmy coś, żeby było tak jak dawniej.

Czuję, jak Blaine wstrzymuje oddech. Nasze usta łączą się na stosunkowo krótką, acz idealną chwilę. Ten pocałunek jest inny niż wszystkie, które odbyliśmy dotychczas - pełen żalu, rozpaczy i jakby prośby o wybaczenie, ale też przepełniony silnym, pozytywnym uczuciem, miłością. Blaine łapie mnie za ramię i przyciąga bliżej do siebie, po czym obejmuje mnie mocno, jakby chciał już zawsze trzymać mnie w swoich objęciach. Kiedy nasze usta rozdzielają się, kładę dłoń na jego policzku i patrzę mu głęboko w oczy.

- Chcę chodzić z tobą do McKinley - upiera się przy swoim.

- Ale ja nie chcę! Blaine, musimy dać sobie czas, ja chyba nie jestem...

- Jeszcze gotowy - kończy za mnie. - Wiem. Ale w ten sposób nigdy nie będziesz. Wyobraź sobie, znowu spędzalibyśmy ze sobą całe dnie. Czy to nie byłoby wspaniałe?

- Ja... nie wiem. - Kiwam przecząco głową. - Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć - powtarzam.

- Jak chcesz. - Wzrusza ramionami - Jeśli tak ci na nas zależy, nie będę dłużej naciskał. - Dodaje, po czym odwraca się na pięcie i szybko odchodzi, zostawiając mnie z rosnącym poczuciem winy.

* * *

><p>- Słuchaj, Kurt - zaczyna Finn - chętnie bym ci doradził w sprawie Blaine'a, ale sam nie wiem, co zrobić w takim wypadku. Nawet jeśli chodziłoby o dziewczynę. - Rzucam mu pełne irytacji spojrzenie. Jakim cudem dalej nie przyzwyczaił się do mojej orientacji? Oczywiście akceptuje mnie i rozumie, ale dalej czuje się nieswojo, rozmawiając o tym. - No co? Nie patrz tak na mnie. To naprawdę skomplikowana sprawa. Jemu chyba naprawdę na tobie zależy, ale jeśli mu nie wybaczysz... nic z tego nie będzie.<p>

- Już mu wybaczyłem.

- Wmawiasz to sobie.

- Nie, naprawdę. Zapomniałem już o tamtym... incydencie. To był... moment słabości ze strony Blaine'a i nie jestem już na niego zły.

- Incydent? Moment słabości? Posłuchaj samego siebie, Kurt. Nawet nie możesz nazwać rzeczy po imieniu. Najwyraźniej dalej cię to boli.

Marszczę czoło, przygryzając wargę. Wzdycham i kiwam powoli głową. Rozglądam się po pokoju. Siedzimy na łóżku Finna, który przed sobą ma rozłożone kilka podręczników. Jest późne popołudnie, a promienie zachodzącego słońca leniwie przelewają się przez okno. Staramy się odrabiać zadania domowe i przygotowywać na jutrzejsze lekcje, jednak zamiast tego rozmawiamy na wszystkie tematy, o jakich tylko pomyślimy.

- Może masz rację? Sam już nie wiem. Tak bardzo chciałbym, żebyśmy po prostu mogli być razem, wiesz? Ale z drugiej strony... boję się mu zaufać. - Wzruszam ramionami. - Co, jeśli historia się powtórzy? - Przecieram oczy dłonią. - Może... dlaczego to jest takie trudne! - zaciskam pięści na pościeli. - Chyba muszę podjąć ostateczną decyzję - uśmiecham się sztucznie. - Dzięki za wspólną naukę. Teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, chyba pójdę się położyć. Jestem bardzo zmęczony. - Wstaję z łóżka i podchodzę do drzwi.

- Nie ma sprawy, braciszku. Słodkich snów czy... czegośtam.

Wydaję z siebie dziwny dźwięk podobny do zduszonego śmiechu i wychodzę na korytarz. Słyszę, jak Finn mamrocze pod nosem definicje przeróżnych pojęć biologicznych. Z ulgą zamykam drzwi od swojego pokoju i rzucam się na łóżko, nie dbając nawet o przykrycie się kołdrą lub kocem. Długo nie mogę zasnąć, a kiedy wreszcie udaje mi się odlecieć w kolorową krainę snu, męczą mnie bardzo nieprzyjemne sny. Przeżywam na nowo wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w Dalton kilka miesięcy temu, tylko tym razem z innej perspektywy - jestem w ciele Blaine'a.

_Idę krętą parkową alejką, która prowadzi do małego jeziorka na terenie szkoły. Park jest opustoszały o tej porze dnia - wszyscy uczniowie są w swoich pokojach, zajmują się zadaniami domowymi lub spędzają wspólnie czas. Słońce zachodzi powoli, malując otoczenie wspaniałymi, pastelowymi kolorami - woda zdaje się być nie niebieska, lecz pomarańczowa, niebo jest jakby różowawe, a liście drzew czerwone i brązowe._

_Czuję, jakby w środku mnie znajdowały się tysiące motyli, latających niespokojnie i obijających się o ściany brzucha. Jestem lekko zdenerwowany i niesamowicie podekscytowany jednocześnie - tak dawno nie widziałem się z Mattem. Straciłem wszelką nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek uda nam się choćby porozmawiać, a co dopiero spotkać. Nie mogłem się doczekać, by znów bo objąć i wyznać, jak bardzo go kocham i że tęskniłem. Kiedy jego sylwetka maluje się na horyzoncie, przyśpieszam krok. Niemalże biegnę. Docieram do małego pomostu, na którym stoi chłopak. Odwraca się w moją stronę i jesteśmy już blisko siebie. Zatrzymuję się gwałtownie, nie wiedząc, co dalej robić. Jego twarz nie zmieniła się ani trochę - wydoroślał, ale dalej wygląda tak samo. Ileż to razy, zasypiając, wspominałem te piękne, zielone oczy, ciepły uśmiech, idealnie zarysowaną linię szczęki. Tym razem znowu się do mnie uśmiecha, ale nie tak sympatycznie, jak miał w zwyczaju. Bardziej przepraszająco. Żałuje, że zostawił mnie, wyjeżdżając z zespołem. Momentalnie mu wybaczam. Wybaczyłem mu już wtedy, jak tylko zadzwonił do mnie z prośbą o spotkanie. Nie wahając się dłużej, wpadamy sobie w objęcia. Trzyma mnie mocno w ramionach, pocierając dłońmi moje plecy. Słyszę, jak mamrocze coś cicho. Przez moment przypomina mi się Kurt i to, że umówiliśmy się na dzisiejsze popołudnie, ale odsuwam wyrzuty sumienia na bok. Jestem tutaj z Mattem i to się teraz liczy najbardziej._

_- Wybaczysz mi? - pyta pokornie._

_- Nie przejmuj się tym - odpowiadam natychmiast. - Najważniejsze, że znowu jesteśmy razem. Tylko to ma teraz znaczenie. Więc wróciłeś? Znowu będzie tak jak dawniej?_

_- Wróciłem i dalej cię kocham. Już nie wyjeżdżam. Nigdy._

Budzę się zalany potem. Ręce mi się trzęsą i nie mogę wciągnąć powietrza. Podciągam kolana pod brodę i staram się uspokoić. Łzy leją się po moich policzkach, a zęby są mocno zaciśnięte. Zaczynam czuć metalowy smak krwi w ustach. Kiedy mój oddech jest już trochę spokojniejszy, otwieram oczy i rozglądam się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu chusteczek. Przy biurku siedzi Blaine i przygląda mi się troskliwie.


	6. Chapter 6

Patrzę na Blaine'a w szoku. Mój płytki, niespokojny oddech jest jedynym odgłosem przerywającym ciszę. Chłopak przygląda mi się troskliwie, ale chyba boi się zbliżyć - jakbym był zbyt delikatny, by mnie dotknąć. Przecieram oczy wierzchem dłoni.

- Co tu robisz? - pytam cicho przez łzy. Głos mi się łamie i pociągam nosem. Po raz kolejny rozglądam się po pokoju, mając nadzieję na znalezienie chusteczek.

- Finn mnie wpuścił. Powiedział, że śpisz, ale niedługo powinieneś się obudzić. Nie miałem nic przeciwko siedzeniu samemu i oglądaniu ciebie podczas snu. Wyglądałeś tak słodko i niewinnie - jego głos brzmi odrobinę chłodno, jest wyprany z emocji. Chłopak w ogóle się nie rusza, jakby był zamrożony. Po prostu siedzi i patrzy mi głęboko w oczy. Po chwili zrywa się gwałtownie z krzesła i siada naprzeciwko mnie. - Zły sen? - pyta, wskazując brodą na łóżko. Wyczuwam troskę w jego pytaniu.

- Coś... coś w tym stylu - odpowiadam, ledwo widząc na oczy przez potok łez, który leje się ciurkiem po mojej twarzy.

Blaine przysuwa się bliżej, po czym zaciska swoje ramiona wokół mnie, a ja opieram się na jego klatce piersiowej i czuję, jak szybko bije mu serce. Chłopak zaciąga rękaw bluzy na dłoń i uroczym gestem ociera moją twarz z łez. Pamiętam podobne sytuacje z czasów, kiedy chodziliśmy do jednej szkoły. Blaine często mnie pocieszał, zawsze był przy mnie, kiedy potrzebowałem wsparcia. Szczególnie na początku.

- To tylko sen, wiesz? Te wydarzenia nie miały miejsca w rzeczywistości. To tylko sen. Twoja wyobraźnia. Zapomnij o tym.

Nawet nie wie, jak bardzo się myli.

„Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Nigdy cię nie zranię. Kocham cię."

Czasami nie zdajemy sobie sprawy, jak wiele rzeczy robimy wbrew samym sobą. W tej chwili mam ochotę odepchnąć go od siebie i krzyknąć, by dał mi spokój, jednak zamiast tego jeszcze mocniej wtulam się w niego.

- Kiedy ja wiem, że to zdarzyło się naprawdę... Wtedy, w Dalton... wybrałeś jego... zamiast... - Blaine patrzy na mnie uważnie. Na jego twarzy maluje sie strach - nie chce, żeby temat Matta znowu wypłynął. - Blaine, to boli tak bardzo... Chyba... chyba nie jestem w stanie... - nie kończę zdania, zanosząc się szlochem. Chłopak wzdycha ciężko, głaszcząc mnie po plecach.

- Ciii... - uspokaja mnie. - Będzie dobrze. Wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Ciii... - kołysze mnie lekko w swoich ramionach.

Po kilku minutach trwania w ciszy czuję i uspokajającego dotyku Blaine'a, czuję się już lepiej. Chłopak trzyma moją dłoń w swojej, przesuwając delikatnie palcami po mojej skórze. Zamykam oczy i zbieram się w sobie, aby zacząć mówić:

- Nie bądź na mnie zły... - Pociągnięcie nosem. - Ale może jednak lepiej będzie, jeśli... - zaciskam powieki, chcąc powstrzymać kolejny przypływ łez.

Czuję dłoń Blaine'a na moim udzie, otwieram więc oczy, nieco zaskoczony. Przysuwa się blisko mnie, składa nieśmiały pocałunek na moim policzku, ledwo muskając ustami skórę, po czym zaciska wargi w cienką linię i zamyka oczy na krótką chwilę. Powoli wstaje z łóżka i podnosząc swoją torbę z podłogi, znika bez słowa.

* * *

><p>Są momenty, kiedy mocno żałujemy swoich decyzji. Chcielibyśmy cofnąć czas, by móc wybrać inną drogę, powiedzieć inne rzeczy, inaczej się zachować, mimo iż może wydawać się, że postąpiliśmy odpowiednio. Jednak nikt jeszcze nie wynalazł maszyny do podróżowania w czasie lub zmieniania przeszłości. Niestety.<p>

Po rozstaniu z chłopakiem jestem w tak podłym nastroju, że kilka kolejnych godzin spędzam w praktycznie tej samej pozycji. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to koniec. Blaine zostawił mnie samego. Nie przyjdzie mnie pocieszyć. Nie przytuli mnie. Ale tego chyba chciałem, prawda?

Z zamyślenia budzi mnie dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. Po chwili sięgam po telefon leżący obok lampki nocnej. Specjalnie przeciągam moment odczytania sms'a, chcąc dłużej żyć w przekonaniu, że może jest to wiadomość od Blaine'a. Nic z tego. Kilka chwil zajmuje mi przypomnienie sobie, kto to jest Jared i czego może ode mnie chcieć.

„Masz ochotę wyjść dzisiaj do kina? Powiedzmy, na siódmą wieczorem?" - sam nie wiem co sądzić o tej propozycji. Przez chwilę rozważam różne opcje, kiedy w mojej głowie słyszę tylko kilka słów: „Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Nigdy cię nie zranię. Kocham cię."

Szybko odpowiadam na wiadomość i zaczynam zastanawiać się, co na siebie włożyć wieczorem.

* * *

><p>Przebieram nogami w miejscu i pocieram dłońmi ramiona. Na zewnątrz jest dość chłodno, a Jared się spóźnia. Jednakże, mimo niskiej temperatury, moje dłonie są spocone. Na ulicy panuje zgiełk i rumor - ludzie mijają się szybko, by jak najwcześniej znaleźć się w zaciszach domów po męczącym dniu pracy. Nagle dostrzegam znajomą sylwetkę Jareda po drugiej stronie jezdni i uśmiecham się lekko sam do siebie. Już na sam jego widok nieco poprawia mi się humor. Chłopak przebiega przez ulicę i szybko zbliża się do mnie.<p>

- Cześć! - wita się zdyszany. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale coś mnie zatrzymało. Musiałeś strasznie zmarznąć! Przepraszam jeszcze raz - powtarza, posyłając mi ciepły, serdeczny uśmiech.

- Nie ma sprawy. To co, wchodzimy? - pytam, wskazując brodą na budynek kina.

Chłopak potwierdza skinieniem głowy i ruszamy w kierunku drzwi. Zastanawiam się, na jaki temat zacząć rozmowę, kiedy Jared nagle przerywa moje rozmyślania.

- Więc... już poukładałeś ten... bałagan? - pyta niepewnie. W mojej głowie zapala się czerwona lampka i zaczynam nieco panikować. „Nie zaczynaj tematu Blaine'a, nie ciągnij tego, Kurt. Nie dasz rady."

- Hm... tak, ale... - przygryzam wargę. - Proszę, możemy o tym nie rozmawiać - bardziej stwierdzam niż pytam. Chłopak przez chwilę wydaje się być zdezorientowany, ale nie zadaje więcej pytań. - Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć ten film. Pięć nominacji do Oskara? - potrząsam głową. - Musi być naprawdę dobry. - Ściągam rękawiczki, kiedy wchodzimy do środka budynku. Jared rozpina płaszcz i zauważam, że ma na sobie podobny sweter do tego, który kupiłem Blaine'owi na urodziny. Zaciskam mocno oczy na krótką chwilę, by powstrzymać łzy.

- Słyszałem, że wciska w fotel. Poza tym, uwielbiam tego reżysera. „Requiem dla snu" to jeden z moich ulubionych filmów! - wyznaje z entuzjazmem, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. Nie sądziłem, że to możliwe.

- Ten sam kompozytor zajmował się muzyką do obu filmów, prawda? - pytam, mrużąc oczy. Jared potwierdza skinieniem głowy.

- Mam nadzieję, że znowu odwalił kawał dobrej roboty.

Podchodzimy do kasy, by kupić bilety. Chłopak upiera się, by zapłacić za mój, jako że to on zaprosił mnie do kina, ale pozostaję nieugięty i oddaję mu równowartość swojej części zapłaty. Następnie zaopatrujemy się w popcorn i napoje, po czym udajemy się do sali. Prowadzimy dość banalne konwersacje, jednak w jego towarzystwie czuję się bardzo dobrze - jest wesoły, uśmiechnięty i najwyraźniej mną zainteresowany. Odpycham myśli na temat Blaine'a na dalszy plan, jednak nie udaje mi się całkowicie o nim zapomnieć. Po chwili gasną światła i cała sala milknie w oczekiwaniu na rozpoczęcie seansu. Zerkam na Jareda, bo zauważam, że przygląda mi się uważnie od jakiegoś czasu.

- Co takiego? Ubrudziłem się gdzieś? - Zdezorientowany przecieram usta wierzchem dłoni.

- Nie, nie, po prostu... - śmieje się cicho i lekko wstrząsa głową, po czym łapie moją rękę leżącą na oparciu fotelu, spoglądając mi głęboko w oczy. - Naprawdę, naprawdę bardzo się cieszę, że mogę tu z tobą być.

„Popatrz, Blaine - obok mnie siedzi osoba, dzięki której uda mi się o tobie zapomnieć."

* * *

><p>Jared towarzyszy mi podczas całej drogi powrotnej do domu. Opowiada zabawne historie o szkole, rodzinie i przyjaciołach. Doceniam to, jak bardzo jest otwarty i nie boi się mówić o sobie. Dowiaduję się, że ma siostrę, Laurę, która jest młodsza od niego o osiem lat. Dziewczynka choruje na ostrą cukrzycę, a jej starszy brat jest dla niej największym bohaterem na świecie, ona zaś oczkiem w głowie Jareda. Jego rodzice zajmują się prawem - tato jest adwokatem, mama zaś notariuszem. Kilka lat temu przeprowadzili się z Chicago do Limy, ponieważ życie w tak dużym mieście było męczące i szukali miejsca, w którym Laurze żyłoby się łatwiej z jej chorobą.<p>

Droga mija mi zaskakująco szybko w towarzystwie Jareda i jestem zdziwiony, kiedy zauważam, że dotarliśmy już na miejsce. Chłopak upiera się, by odprowadzić mnie pod same drzwi. Stoimy jeszcze przez chwilę na ganku, podczas gdy szukam kluczy w kieszeni płaszcza. Czuję chłodny metal dotykający mojej skóry i wyciągam brzęczący przedmiot. Jared zauważa breloczek w kształcie litery „B", którego nie zdążyłem jeszcze odpiąć i w środku modlę się, by nie pytał, co on oznacza. Chcę już pożegnać się z chłopakiem, kiedy niespodziewanie drzwi otwierają się i dołącza do nas mój tato.

- Kurt. Już wróciłeś. - Jego spojrzenie mogłoby zabić - czasami jest nad wyraz opiekuńczy, jeśli chodzi o mnie, Carol lub Finna. Zamierzam przerwać ten niesamowicie niezręczny moment, więc przedstawiam ich sobie.

- Cześć, tato. Poznaj Jareda - wskazuję ręką na chłopaka. - Byliśmy razem w kinie.

- Miło mi pana poznać, panie Hummel. - Uśmiechając się przyjaźnie, nastolatek wyciąga rękę, a Burt ściska ją mocno.

- I wzajemnie. - Tato kontynuuje świdrowanie nastolatka spojrzeniem. - Więc wy dwaj - szybko przenosi wzrok na mnie - byliście na randce?

- Tato! - oponuję szybko.

- Muszę wiedzieć takie rzeczy. Też jesteś gejem? - pyta Jareda, nie zwracając uwagi na żadne zasady moralne. „Pewnie, tato, dlaczego od razu nie spytasz go, ilu miał przede mną chłopaków?"

- Tato, skończ natychmiast to przesłuchanie! - ucinam. Zerkam na Jareda, który przewraca oczami niepewnie. Na twarzy jest cały czerwony. - Czynisz tą sytuację niesamowicie niezręczną. Jeśli mógłbyś proszę wrócić do środka...

- Ale... - przerywa mi.

- Porozmawiamy potem - ucinam, akcentując mocno oba wyrazy.

Nagle drzwi otwierają się ponownie i wygląda zza nich głowa Finna. Moja ręka w ekspresowym tępie wędruje do czoła. Mam wrażenie, że zaraz zapadnę się pod ziemię.

- Wszystko w... O, kto to? - zdumiewa się, zauważając Jareda. Na jego twarzy pojawia się szeroki uśmiech. Podchodzi do nas i przedstawia się. - Jestem Finn, przyrodni brat Kurta. A ty?

- Jared. Jestem... - cała trójka kieruje wzrok na mnie, jakby czekając, aż dokończę zdanie. Czuję, że moja twarz płonie. - Przyjacielem Kurta - kończy chłopak z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

- Miło mi ciebie poznać. - Finn dalej uśmiecha się szeroko, po czym mruga do mnie. Zauważył groteskowość tej sytuacji. - Może chcesz wejść do środka? - proponuje, zanim udaje mi się go powstrzymać. - Moja mama właśnie upiekła ciasto. - Ledwo udaje mu się powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu.

- Nie! - protestuję. - Jared pewnie jest... zmęczony, jest już późno.

- Racja - popiera mnie chłopak. - I mam jeszcze kawałek drogi do domu. Będę już się żegnał. Do widzenia, panie Hummel. Cześć Finn. Miło mi było poznać. - wymienia z nimi uściski dłoni, po czym odwraca się do mnie. - Wspaniale się bawiłem, Kurt. Musimy się jeszcze kiedyś umówić. No to...

- Dam ci znać kiedy będę wolny... - mamroczę pod nosem, wlepiając wzrok w podłogę i udając zainteresowanie wzorem ułożonym z płytek.

- Świetnie. To do usłyszenia. - Poklepuje mnie lekko po ramieniu i odchodzi.

Podnoszę wzrok na tatę i Finna, którzy chichoczą między sobą.

- Wprost komiczne. Ale jesteście dowcipni! - komentuję, wpadając z furią do domu. - Uśmiałem się do łez. - Rzucam torbę na podłogę w holu i opadam na krzesło w kuchni.

- Hej, Kurt! Nie gniewaj się! - prosi Finn, podążając za mną.

- To było trochę niezręczne... - komentuje tato z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Trochę!

- ... ale przynajmniej masz przedstawienie rodziny za sobą!

Oboje wybuchają głośnym śmiechem i klepią się nawzajem po plecach. Finn o mało nie płacze ze śmiechu.

- Gdybyś tylko widział swoją minę! - ciągnie. - Chyba nigdy nie widziałem niczego zabawniejszego. Serio, musisz częściej przyprowadzać nowych chłopaków do domu. Kabaret za darmo. - Burt niemalże nie może złapać oddechu. Łapie się za brzuch i zanosi się głośnym śmiechem, a Finn mu wtóruje.

- Jestem otoczony samymi idiotami. - Wzdycham ciężko, masując skroń. Jednak patrząc na ich wesołą dwójkę, mi także nie udaje się powstrzymać śmiechu.

* * *

><p>Przez kolejne dni spotykam się z Jaredem codziennie. To ciekawe, jak bardzo i szybko przyzwyczaiłem się do obecności chłopaka - chyba dlatego, że lubię to towarzystwo, które pozwala mi chociaż częściowo zapomnieć o Blainie. Przynajmniej nie myślę cały czas o jego dotyku, o jego ustach złączonych z moimi, o jego ciepłym, przyjaznym głosie. Powoli zapominam o złamanym sercu.<p>

Pewnego wieczoru wybieramy się na wspólny spacer. Jared pyta mnie o plany na weekend. W panice przypominam sobie o urodzinach Finna, na które przecież Blaine także jest zaproszony. Zwątpiłem w pojawienie się chłopaka na imprezie, mimo że w głębi serca naprawdę chciałbym się z nim spotkać. Chciałbym wiedzieć, co u niego słychać. Nie rozmawialiśmy już od kilku dni i ten stan dziwnie przypomina mi okres po ponownym przeniesieniu się do McKinley.

- W sumie nie mam zaplanowanego nic ciekawego. - Wzruszam ramionami. Idziemy powoli krętą parkową alejką prowadzącą do centralnej części parku, w której znajduje się wielka fontanna, plac zabaw dla dzieci i mnóstwo ławek. - Chociaż, chciałbym zaprosić cię na imprezę - dodaję, czując, jakby słowa wychodziły z moich ust wbrew mojej woli. Wcale nie miałem tego na myśli. Nie nie nie. A co, jeśli Blaine się jednak pokaże?

„Zapomnij o tym. On nie przyjdzie. A nawet jeśli, to dobrze. Zobaczy, że już o nim nie myślisz" - uspokajam sam siebie w myślach.

- Imprezę? - Jared wygląda na zdziwionego. - Jaką imprezę?

- Siedemnaste urodziny mojego brata - wyjaśniam, patrząc w ziemię. - Miałeś okazję go poznać, wiesz, jak wróciliśmy z kina... - dodaję, rumieniąc się na wspomnienie tamtego wieczoru.

- Pamiętam - zapewnia z uśmiechem, co zawstydza mnie jeszcze bardziej. Postanawiam po raz kolejny nakrzyczeć na Finna za tamten wyskok. I na tatę też. - Z chęcią przyjdę.

- To... fajnie - odpowiadam, zamyślony. Powoli zbliżamy się do fontanny. Szum wody zagłusza nieco naszą rozmowę. Siadamy na jednej z metalowych ławek, dotykając się ramionami.

„Kurt, ciołku, co ty wyprawiasz? Zapraszasz go na urodziny swojego brata, mimo że spotykasz się z nim dopiero od kilku dni?" - karcę sam siebie w myślach.

- W sobotę o 18, u mnie - dodaję, lekceważąc głosy sprzeciwu w mojej głowie, a Jared uśmiecha się przyjaźnie. Do moich uszu dochodzi dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości i sięgam do kieszeni po telefon. - Przepraszam - mamroczę pod nosem, z oczami utkwionymi w ekranie.

„Widzę cię! ;) "

Moje serce zaczyna bić jak szalone. Wpatruję się w telefon z niedowierzaniem. Jared szturcha mnie lekko i słyszę, że coś mówi, jednak nie mogę skupić się na jego słowach. Blaine tu jest. Blaine jest w parku. Blaine widzi mnie w towarzystwie Jareda. Podnoszę wzrok znad wyświetlacza i rozglądam się zdezorientowanym wzrokiem po otoczeniu, ale nie dostrzegam nic, tylko kolorowe plamy, kształty, które rozlewają się jakby rozpuszczone w wodzie. Mrugam szybko kilka razy, oddychając głęboko, by się uspokoić.

- Hej, Kurt? Coś się stało? Wszystko w porządku? - dociera do mnie głos Jareda. Kiwam energicznie głową, próbując wrócić do rzeczywistości.

Po drugiej stronie placu zauważam znajomą sylwetkę i atak paniki powraca. Chłopak macha mi z daleka, po czym rusza w kierunku naszej dwójki. Próbuję oddychać spokojnie i zachowywać się normalnie.

- Cześć - wita się niepewnie, zatrzymując się obok ławki. - Co słychać? - Uśmiecha się lekko. - Nie przedstawisz mnie? - pyta, zerkając na Jareda i nie dając mi szansy na odpowiedzenie na pierwsze pytanie.

- Cześć, tak... ja właśnie... - wstrząsam lekko głową. - Poznaj Jareda. Jared, to jest Blaine. - Chłopcy wymieniają uściski dłoni. Widząc ich obok siebie zauważam, jak bardzo się różnią. Blaine jest niższy, ma ciemniejsze, kręcone włosy i cieplejszy uśmiech. Nie dba za bardzo o to, w co jest ubrany. Ma na sobie tylko obcisłe, ciemne dżinsy i czerwony T-shirt. Za to Jared przewyższa mnie wzrostem, jego włosy są w kolorze podobnym do moich, a jego ubrania wyglądają niczym prosto z wybiegu. To dziwne, że są tak różni od siebie, a mimo wszystko oboje mi się podobają.

- Więc, co tu robicie? - Blaine kontynuuje zadawanie pytań.

- Tylko... rozmawiamy - odpowiada Jared.

- A ty? - patrzę na bruneta ciekawie.

- Właśnie wracałem do domu. Byłem w centrum handlowym, kupić prezent dla Finna - kontynuuje. - Impreza już w sobotę. - dodaje.

- Ty też się wybierasz? - Jared jest zdezorientowany.

- A TY też idziesz? - odbija piłeczkę chłopak.

- Czyli jednak przyjdziesz? - zwracam się do Blaine'a.

- Oczywiście, przecież w końcu mnie zaprosiłeś - przypomina. - Chyba że coś się zmieniło od tego czasu - dodaje niepewnie.

- Nie, w sumie to... nie.

- Bo dalej chciałbym się z tobą przyjaźnić, żeby to było jasne - zapewnia śmiertelnie poważnym tonem. - O ile ty jesteś zainteresowany. - Kiwam głową na potwierdzenie.

- Jesteście przyjaciółmi? - Jared zerka to na mnie, to na Blaine'a. Wymieniamy niepewne spojrzenia, po czym odpowiadam twierdząco na pytanie chłopaka.

- Muszę już iść. Tak czy siak, do zobaczenia w sobotę - żegna się brunet, ponownie wymieniając z nami uściski dłoni i zostawiając nas z powrotem samych. Przez długą chwilę panuje niezręczna cisza, przerywana jedynie okrzykami dzieci bawiących się na placu zabaw nieopodal i szczekaniem psów.

- To ktoś więcej niż tylko przyjaciel, prawda? - pyta Jared, nie patrząc mi w oczy. Milczę. - I najwyraźniej dalej go kochasz.

Nie odpowiadam.


	7. Chapter 7

ROZDZIAŁ 7.

Siedzę na kanapie w salonie, trzymając w ręce pilot od telewizora i przeskakując szybko przez kolejne kanały. Kreskówka, prognoza pogody, program kulinarny... Moją uwagę przykuwa „Śniadanie u Tiffany'ego" nadawane na jednej z tych stacji, które cały czas puszczają stare, amerykańskie filmy. Słyszę, jak Finn i Puck rozmawiają cicho w kuchni. Co jakiś czas udaje mi się wyłapać moje imię, a także Rachel, Sama, Santany i innych członków chóru - najwyraźniej nie tylko dziewczyny lubią plotkować.

Finn przychodzi co chwilę do pokoju dziennego sprawdzić, co oglądam, po czym zmienia układ misek i półmisków na stole, przygląda się uważnie i z powrotem ustawia naczynia tak, jak stały wcześniej.

- Uspokój się nareszcie, wszystko wygląda perfekcyjnie - rzucam, nie odrywając wzroku od telewizora. Chłopak mamrocze coś pod nosem i przesuwa jeden z talerzy o kilka centymetrów, po czym uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem.

- Mówiłeś coś? - pyta.

- Powinieneś jeszcze przesunąć tamtą szklankę - rzucam sarkastycznie.

- Jaką? - Ma śmiertelny wyraz twarzy. - Tą? W którą stronę? W lewo - mamrocze, nie czekając na moją odpowiedź.

Szklanka wędruje kilka milimetrów i Finn przygląda się uważnie końcowemu efektowi.

- Teraz powinno być w porządku.

- Nareszcie - komentuję.

Rzuca mi rozbawione spojrzenie. Po domu rozchodzi się głośny dźwięk domofonu i Finn biegnie otworzyć drzwi pierwszym gościom.

Podnoszę się powoli z sofy i zmierzam w kierunku przedpokoju, z którego dochodzą okrzyki ekscytacji, głośne przywitania i śmiechy. Wchodzę do pomieszczenia i kilka osób rzuca się na mnie z krzykiem. Wśród nich rozpoznaję Mecedes, Rachel i Tinę. Pozostali goście to Mike, Artie, Lauren oraz Blaine.

Blaine.

Jego czekoladowe oczy śmieją się uroczo, kiedy mnie widzi. Przeczesuje ręką wilgotne loczki, ponieważ na dworze pada, a on jak zwykle nie wziął ze sobą parasola. Wykrzywia usta w najpiękniejszy na świecie uśmiech, który ukazuje rząd prostych, białych zębów.

Podchodzi do mnie i wymieniamy uściski dłoni. Uderza mnie formalność tego przywitania - utrzymujemy dystans, udajemy, że nie znaczymy dla siebie tak wiele. Mimo to staram się ignorować przyjemne uczucie ciepła, które odczuwam, gdy nasze ręce się dotykają.

Przyjaciele składają Finnowi życzenia i wręczają mu prezenty, czemu znów towarzyszy mnóstwo śmiechu. Prowadzę ich dalej, do salonu, gdzie czeka już na nas Puck, powitany gorącymi okrzykami entuzjazmu.

- To co? Wyciągamy alkohol! - proponuje od razu.

- Heeej, spokojnie, może dasz czas przyjść reszcie gości, co? - oponuje Lauren. Chłopak ma rozczarowaną minę, ale nie sprzecza się już dalej.

Potem przychodzą Azimio, Sam, Karofsky i kilku innych członków drużyny. Dave rzuca mi ukradkowe spojrzenia - jakby przepraszające, ale nie smutne, bardziej wstydliwe i pokorne. Uśmiecham się do niego przyjaźnie. Mam wrażenie, że chłopak wzdycha z ulgą.

Po kilku minutach przychodzą Quinn, Santana i Brittany i zaczyna się impreza. Włączamy głośno muzykę, wszyscy tańczą i dobrze się bawią. Mike skacze wesoło po całym pokoju; wygląda, jakby już za dużo wypił. Zastanawiam się jak to możliwe, w końcu dopiero zaczęliśmy.

Nie myśląc już dłużej, postanawiam wprawić się w taki sam stan jak on - przestać się wszystkim przejmować i po prostu żyć chwilą.

Muzyka gra stanowczo zbyt głośno; dźwięki obijają się nieprzyjemnie o moją czaszkę, uciążliwie zagłuszając próby rozmów ze znajomymi. Powieki robią się coraz cięższe, ale to zdecydowanie nie jest czas, żeby iść spać. Zabawa trwa w najlepsze.

Zastanawiam się, kto siedzi obok mnie. Obracam powoli głowę i chwilę zajmuje mi skojarzenie faktów. Czy ten chłopak to nie jest ta sama osoba, która zrobiła z mojego życia piekło? Jak mu tam było... Karofsky! Tak właśnie. To na pewno on.

Zbyt szybko przekręcam głowę i czuję dziwne zawirowania w okolicach żołądka. Oj, niedobrze. Zamykam oczy chcąc opanować odruch wymiotny. Podnoszę jedną powiekę i spoglądam na mojego drugiego towarzysza. Z radością odkrywam, że jest to Blaine.

- Więc o co ci do cholery chodzi?

- Słucham? - odpowiada ze śmiechem.

- Dlaczego ty - kładę dłoń na jego ramieniu - i ja nie jesteśmy już, no wiesz, wielce słodką, kochającą się parą i te inne pierdoły?

Ma zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy.

- Kurt, jesteś pijany - stwierdza.

- Nie masz na to żadnych dowodów - unoszę palec wskazujący i macham mu przed oczami.

- Śmierdzi od ciebie wódką, masz problemy z koncentracją i gadasz głupoty. Tak, totalnie pijany - powtarza.

- Jak tam sobie chcesz - mówię, udając obrażonego. - Ale mógłbyś chociaż odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie.

- Przecież wiesz dlaczego. Nie wracaj znowu do tego tematu. To sprawia, że czuję się jak najgorsze gówno na świecie.

Mam ochotę odpowiedzieć: „Może jesteś najgorszym gównem na świecie", ale zatrzymuję ten komentarz dla siebie i w duchu chwalę się za resztki racjonalnego myślenia.

Naszą rozmowę przerywa wesoły okrzyk Rachel.

- Kto ma ochotę na karaoke! - pyta, stając na ławie i trzymając w ręce drinka.

- Boże, dlaczego ona zawsze po kilku głębszych musi śpiewać? - komentuje Santana. Dziewczyna posyła jej zirytowane spojrzenie i wyciąga mikrofon. Zastanawiam się, skąd go wzięła, w końcu w domu nie mieliśmy takiego sprzętu. Chcę wrócić do mojej rozmowy z Blainem, ale kiedy odwracam się w jego stronę, chłopaka już tam nie ma. Zdezorientowany, zastanawiam się, gdzie mógł pójść, kiedy nagle zauważam, że kłóci się on z Rachel o to, kto powinien teraz zaśpiewać. Moją uwagę przyciąga jednak coś innego - do salonu wchodzi Finn z nowym gościem.

Jared.

Dlaczego o nim zapomniałem? Gdzie on był tyle czasu? Przecież powiedziałem mu, że zaczynamy o osiemnastej. Najwyraźniej chłopak lubi robić wielkie wejścia. Wołam go przez cały pokój. Uśmiecha się szeroko na mój widok i rusza w moim kierunku. Wstaję z kanapy, chcąc przesunąć się i zrobić mu trochę miejsca. Czuję, jakby moja głowa odbywała przejażdżkę swojego życia na rollercoasterze i omal nie upadam, kiedy przed poniżającym spotkaniem z podłogą ratuje mnie para silnych rąk.

- Dzięki - mamroczę.

Jared usadza mnie wygodnie na kanapie obok siebie.

- Nie ma za co. Najwyraźniej wyśmienicie się bawisz.

- Właściwie to przeżywam wieczór swojego życia. Hej, gdzie byłeś do tej pory? - pytam, chyba odrobinę za głośno. Jared otwiera usta, chcąc już zacząć wyjaśniać, ale obejmuję go za szyję, chichoczę i przerywam mu. - Nieważne. Pocałuj mnie.

Nasze usta łączą się w nieporadnym pocałunku. Nie wiem czego jest to wina - poziomu alkoholu w mojej krwi czy niedoskonałych umiejętności Jareda - ale nie czuję tego czegoś.

Tego czegoś, co czułem, kiedy całowałem się z Blainem.

Fajerwerki.

Kiedy przerywam pocałunek, Jared ma głupkowaty, rozmarzony wyraz twarzy. Po kilku sekundach chce mnie znowu przyciągnąć do siebie, ale zauważam coś ważniejszego.

Blaine stoi na środku pokoju z mikrofonem w dłoni i przygląda nam się. Najwyraźniej udało mu się wygrać bitwę z Rachel. Jego oczy mają przerażająco smutny wyraz twarzy, a ciało jest nieruchome jak betonowy posąg. Nasze spojrzenia spotykają się na krótką chwilę i ktoś krzyczy z drugiego końca pokoju (podejrzewam, że jest to Rachel, nie mogąca się doczekać swojej kolejki do śpiewania):

- Hej! Zaczynaj nareszcie!

Blaine spuszcza wzrok, odwraca się na pięcie w stronę odtwarzacza i muzyka zaczyna grać.

My whole life,

Waiting for the right time,

To tell you how I feel.

I know I tried to,

Tell you that I need you,

Here I am without you.

I feel so lost, but what can I do?

Because I know this love seems real,

But I don't know how to feel.

Nie nie nie. Niedobrze. To nie jest piosenka, którą śpiewa się na imprezie.

Blaine patrzy na mnie smutnym wzrokiem i ciągnie dalej. Mam dziwne przeczucie, że naprawdę ma na myśli to, co śpiewa.

We say goodbye in the pouring rain,

And I break down as you walk away.

Stay, stay!

'Cause all my life I've felt this way,

But I could never find the words to say.

Stay, stay!

Jest naprawdę dobry. Wszyscy siedzą jak zamurowani, słuchając jego pięknego, głębokiego głosu. Chłopak nie przerywa naszego kontaktu wzrokowego, ale stoi nieruchomo.

Alright, everything is alright,

Since you came along.

And before you,

I had nowhere to run to

And nothing to hold on to.

I came so close to giving it up.

And I wonder if you know

How it feels to let you go?

Czuję, jakby powietrze było przeszyte naszymi uczuciami. Smutek. Niepewność. Ból rozstania, ale i chęć powrotu.

Jared łapie moją dłoń i przygląda mi się uważnie. Lekceważę go. Kontynuuję wpatrywanie się w oczy Blaine'a.

We say goodbye in the pouring rain,

And I break down as you walk away.

Stay, stay!

'Cause all my life I've felt this way,

But I could never find the words to say.

Stay, stay!

Kiedy odwraca wzrok, decyduję się zrobić to samo. Rozglądam się po pokoju. Moją uwagę przyciąga jedna para - Rachel i Finn. Chłopak siedzi na kanapie, a Rachel leży obok niego z głową spoczywającą na jego udach. Jedna ręka Finna głaszcze dziewczynę po włosach, druga obejmuje ją w okolicach brzucha. Po chwili Finn pochyla się i ich usta łączą się w pocałunku.

Uśmiecham się sam do siebie. To dobrze, że się zeszli. Pewnie za kilka miesięcy czeka nas kolejny dramat, ale cóż - pewnie już takie piękno ich związku. Zastanawia mnie tylko jedno - Rachel twierdziła przecież, że znalazła kogoś innego. Czyżby nas okłamała? Odganiam od siebie tą myśl - nawet jeśli tak było, to nie mogę jej winić. Była po prostu zraniona, chciała, by Finn myślał, że o nim zapomniała.

Nie przestając się uśmiechać, znów odwracam głowę stronę Blaine'a.

So change your mind and say your mine

Don't leave tonight. Stay!

We say goodbye in the pouring rain,

And I break down as you walk away.

Stay, stay!

'Cause all my life I've felt this way,

But I could never find the words to say.

Stay, stay!

Stay with me...Stay with me...

Stay with me...Stay with me...

Stay... Stay... Stay... Stay with me.

Chłopak kończy już śpiewać. Nie mogę stwierdzić na pewno, ale wydaje mi się, że w jego oczach dostrzegam łzy. Niczego tak bardzo nie pragnę w tym momencie jak podejść do niego i go przytulić, w jakiś sposób pocieszyć

- Teraz moja kolej! - krzyczy Rachel. Podbiega do Blaine'a i chłopak oddaje jej mikrofon. Siada pomiędzy innymi ludźmi, na drugim końcu pokoju, tyłem do mnie. Mogę przysięgnąć, że widzę, jak podnosi dłoń i ociera łzy z twarzy.

- Kurt? - słyszę głos Jareda. Chłopak chce mnie objąć, ale ja odpycham go.

-Nie, po prostu nie. Zostaw mnie.

Wymykam się na chwilę z imprezy. Nikt nie zauważa, że znikam, ponieważ wszyscy są w środku szampańskiej zabawy i w ich żyłach krąży zbyt dużo alkoholu, a Jared wyszedł jakieś pół godziny temu. Wątpię, żeby dobrze się bawił - nie, żeby mnie to w chociaż najmniejszym stopniu obchodziło. Jakoś straciłem do niego wszelkie uczucia. Narzucam kurtkę na ramiona i wychodzę na podwórko.

Przez kilka minut po prostu obserwuję rozgwieżdżone niebo i głęboko oddycham świeżym powietrzem, próbując wytrzeźwieć. Słyszę dźwięk otwierających się drzwi i nagle pojawia się Blaine. Milczę, zakładając, że pewnie on będzie chciał coś powiedzieć, skoro do mnie dołączył.

Mijają kolejne minuty i chłopak dalej się nie odzywa. Zastanawiam się, po co tutaj przyszedł. Kiedy już zamierzam coś powiedzieć, słyszę jego cichy głos.

- Jared już wyszedł.

Kiwam powoli głową. W mojej głowie tkwi wspomnienie Blaine'a śpiewającego „Stay" i już wiem, co mam zrobić.

- On mnie nie obchodzi.

- Kurt... mogę zadać ci pewne pytanie?

Odpowiadam skinieniem. Zauważam, że jego oczy pięknie błyszczą w świetle księżyca a rzęsy rzucają długie cienie na jego twarzy.

- Co tak naprawdę do niego czujesz? Do Jareda?

Nie odpowiadam przez chwilę.

- Bo mam wrażenie, że zrobiłeś z niego coś... - kręci przecząco głową, zastanawiając się nad dalszymi słowami - że chciałeś wykorzystać go, podobnie jak ja na początku wykorzystałem ciebie.

Zaciskam zęby. Blaine zna mnie tak dobrze. Ja sam nie chciałem tego przed sobą przyznać, ale taka była prawda. Jared miał być niczym więcej niż pocieszycielem.

Gorące łzy spływają po moich policzkach i pociągam nosem, odpowiadając:

- Tak, chyba... chyba masz rację. Niestety. Byłem na ciebie zły, tak cholernie zły, a sam zrobiłem to samo.

Blaine patrzy mi prosto w oczy pierwszy raz, odkąd śpiewał „Stay". W lekkim świetle księżyca dostrzega, że płaczę i zanim zdążam się zorientować, jego ręka spoczywa na moim policzku, ocierając łzy. Widzę, że waha się przez chwilę, jakby czekając na moje pozwolenie, jednak po chwili przyciąga mnie do siebie i tonę w jego objęciach; trzęsę się i płaczę jak małe dziecko. Chłopak uspokaja mnie i ściska coraz mocniej. Przypomina mi się sytuacja sprzed tygodnia, kiedy Blaine tak samo mnie przytulał, a ja płakałem. Tyle że już wiem, że tym razem inaczej się to zakończy.

- Zaśpiewałeś mi piosenkę - mamroczę w jego ramię.

- O którym razie mówisz? - zapytał, uroczo się śmiejąc.

- Nie udawaj. Teraz, na imprezie. „Stay". „A ja załamuję się kiedy odchodzisz"?

- To mniej więcej miałem na myśli - przyznał.

Czuję, że jeśli zaraz go nie pocałuję, to chyba eksploduję. Nie czekając dłużej, pochylam się i całuję go namiętnie w usta. Ich dotyk na moich wargach jest jak woda dla spragnionego. Na początku jest chyba bardzo zszokowany, bo nie w ogóle nie reaguje, jednak po chwili zatapiamy się cali w pocałunku. Kiedy, po bardzo długim momencie, nasze usta rozłączają się, Blaine oddycha ciężko.

- Uwierzysz mi, jeśli tym razem to powiem? Kocham cię. Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Nigdy cię nie zranię. Kocham cię.

Kiwnąłem lekko głową.

- Kocham cię jeszcze bardziej.

Sięga po moją dłoń i czuję, że to jest to. Tu jest moje miejsce - przy jego boku. Już na zawsze.

Kurt Hummel i Blaine Anderson wzięli ślub 25 kwietnia 2017 roku. Była to skromna, lecz przepiękna ceremonia z udziałem rodziny, przyjaciół i najbliższych osób. Wesele odbyło się w malowniczym ogrodzie przy domu Andersonów, w ogromnym, białym namiocie, ozdobionego liliami. Piękne widoki zielonego ogrodu i malowniczego stawu urozmaicały gościom tą wspaniałą scenerię. Rodzicie obojga wygłosili piękne przemówienia, które wzruszyły uczestników imprezy.

Kurt Hummel-Anderson został gwiazdą Broadwayu.

Blaine Anderson-Hummel pracuje dla New York Times. Jest znanym i jednym z najlepszych fotografów.

Rok po ślubie para zamieszkała w przytulnym, urządzonym przez Kurta mieszkaniu na Manhattanie.

Na pytanie, czy zamierzają zaadoptować dziecko, uśmiechają się lekko i wymieniają tajemnicze spojrzenia, jednak nie odpowiadają.

Wieczorami można ich spotkać spacerujących po oświetlonych ulicach Nowego Yorku, trzymających się za ręce oraz śmiejących się i mimo iż całe miasto gdzieś się śpieszy, gdzieś biegnie, ta dwójka zawsze znajdzie czas tylko dla siebie.


End file.
